


Peter Parker/Avengers Oneshots

by EmilyWeaslette



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, BAMF Michelle Jones, Civil War Fix-It, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Death, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hydra Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Marvel Universe, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Past Rape/Non-con, Peter Parker Joins the Avengers, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Ned Leeds, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Tony Stark, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, Spider-Man - Freeform, The Avengers (2012) Never Happened, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man), dead, infinity war fix-it, mcu - Freeform, oneshots, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyWeaslette/pseuds/EmilyWeaslette
Summary: A collection of oneshots that I wrote, mostly Peter Parker-centric. Lots of Irondad and Spiderson. Angst, fluff, hurt, comfort, you name it. Kidnapping, identity reveal, injury, adoption, anything. Taking requests.





	1. Identity Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update daily. My gymnastics season just ended, so I should have more time to write than I have recently. I'll be taking a prompt and writing a oneshot about it. Please feel free to comment prompts! Like I said in the summary, I'm taking requests!
> 
> In all of these, unless stated otherwise, Civil War and Infinity War never happened, and all the Avengers are living happily in Avenger's Tower as one big, happy, dysfunctional family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's identity is revealed to the world; Both as Mr. Stark's adopted son, and Spider-Man.

"So, you're coming to my house tonight, right?" Ned asked. "For movie night?"  
"Of course," Peter nodded, shutting his locker. "I'm going to the lab with Mr. Stark, I mean, uh, Tony- and he'll drop me off at your house around 6."  
Aunt May had died of a stroke 7 months ago, and Tony had immediately taken Peter in. 2 months later, Tony and Pepper had gotten married, and officially adopted the 16-year-old. Peter was still trying to adjust to the new arrangements.  
"Great," Ned said. "I got the LEGO AT-AT set, so we could work on that while we watch. And Mom said she'll make snacks."  
"Awesome, dude!" Peter exclaimed. "Hey, so I was thinking-"  
Peter's voice cut off as he opened the front door of the school, and was immediately assaulted by an onslaught of light and sound. At least 7 news vans were parked outside, and the moment Peter stepped out, cameras began flashing, and the dozens of reporters surged forward, shouting.  
"Peter! What's it like living with Tony Stark?"  
"Do you live with the Avengers?"  
"How do you balance being a high school student and being Spider-Man?"  
"Peter, come back inside!" Principal Orita's voice echoed down the hallway from behind him and Ned, as he fought his way through the sea of students attempting to escape for the weekend.  
Peter complied, looking shell-chocked. "What's going on?" he asked, once Principal Morita was within earshot.  
"I think you'll need to see this," Principal Morita ushered Peter and Ned into his office. He turned on a television, displaying the news.  
_"Earlier today, we recieved word that Spider-Man/s identity has been revealed by a source within Stark Industries, who wished to remain nameless. 16-year-old Midtown Tech student Peter Parker has been revealed as Spider-Man, as well as the recently adopted son of billionaire Tony Stark, who doubls as Iron Man. Neither have yet made any comment."_

Principal Morita turned the television off. Peter continued to stare at it, shock and horror coursing through him. "How did they find out?" he finally whispered. 

As if on cue, Peter's phone rang. A quick glance at the screen showed it was Tony. 

"Mr. Stark?" Peter croaked, reverting to the more formal name in his panic. 

"Kid?" Tony's voice answered. "Listen, kid, we've got a situation-"

"I know. I'm in Principal Morita's office... Mr. Stark, Tony, there's a ton of reporters here-" 

"Shit," Tony muttered. "Alright, kid, I'm on my way. Can you hang tight for, like, ten minutes?" 

"No!" Peter gasped. He cleared his throat. "I mean, no, Mr. Stark, Iron Man showing up is only going to make it worse. I'll just... is Happy here?" 

"Yes," Tony hesitated. "Alright, Pete. Happy is just on the other side of all the news vans or whatever. He's trying to get up to the door, but he can't get through all the reporters. I need you to listen to me, and do exactly as I say, alright?"

"Okay," Peter said weakly. 

"Don't talk to any of them," Tony instructed. "Keep your head high, but don't say a single word. Have Ned wait in the principal's office until his parents or someone can get there, alright? Tell him to call his mom or somebody, we don't want those vultures going after him, too. Keep me on the line the entire time, okay? Don't talk to me until you're in the car, just don't hang up. Got it?" 

"Yeah," Peter agreed. "Mr. Stark... how could they have found out?" 

"I don't know kid," Tony said bitterly. "Somebody who works here found out, and decided it would be a good idea to tell the press, I guess. Don't worry, we're working on figuring out who it was, and they'll be fired. I'll personally make sure they can never hold another job. Messing with a kid's life like this..." Tony trailed off, and Peter could imagine him shaking his head. "Are you ready to head out?" 

"Yeah," Peter muttered. "Just... hold on, I'm going to tell Ned what's going on..." he set the phone down, looking at Ned. "I'm leaving," he began explaining. "Happy's out there, he just can't get in here through all the people. Mr. Stark told me to tell you to call your mom or someone, and hang tight in here until they can come get you. He doesn't want people bothering you, too."

"Okay," Ned said weakly. "Are you... are you going to be alright?" 

Peter shrugged. "No idea," he said, truthfully. "Mr. Stark said he's working on figuring out who told them. We'll figure it out." 

"Okay," Ned nodded. "I guess movie night's off, then?" 

"What?" Peter looked at him incredulously. "No way! Just... maybe we'll have Happy come get you around 6, instead of dropping me off? We can have movie night in the tower." 

"That would be so cool," Ned looked excited. "I can really come into Avenger's Tower?" 

Before Peter could answer, the door to the office opened, and Happy entered, looking slightly out of breath. 

"Happy!" Peter exclaimed, picking up the phone again. "Mr. Stark, Happy just got here, apparently he got through all the reporters!" 

"Good!" Tony sounded relieved. "Tell him that he's not to let any of them come anywhere near you." 

"I wasn't planning on it," Happy said. 

"I think he can hear you," Peter said into the phone. 

"You've got the volume up pretty high, kid," Happy sighed. "Come on, let's go face the crowd. Don't say anything to them, okay? Keep-"

"I know, Mr. Stark already gave me the rundown," Peter explained. "Let's just... let's just go, okay?"

Peter said goodbye to Ned, thanked Principal Morita, and left the office, Happy close behind him. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door again, wincing a little as the lights and sounds assaulted his enhanced senses. As soon as his eyes adjusted, he noticed that his classmates were walking right past the reporters without saying a thing to them.

 _You've got to give them some credit,_ he thought, surprised. He had thought that they would jump at the chance to be on the news, especially Flash and his group of bullies. 

To his even greater surprise, Flash was standing beside the front doors, apparently waiting for him. As he started forward, Peter warily took a step back. 

"Listen, Parker," Flash said slowly. "I just... I'm... I dunno, sorry? And thanks. I mean, you could have taken me down any time you wanted, apparently, but you... didn't? And you didn't send Iron Man after me, so... thanks. And I'm sorry." 

Flash hesitated, and then held out his hand. Peter took it slowly, and they shook hands. Flash stood there awkwardly for a moment, before turning and hurrying away. 

"Who was that?" Happy asked. 

"Just... a kid in my class," Peter said. "Let's go." 

He led the way through the sea of reporters, doing as Tony had said and keeping his head high, but refusing to make eye contact with any of the reporters. As soon as he and Happy made it into the car, Peter let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. 

"Let's get you home, kid," Happy said, starting the car. Both Peter and Happy had never been so thankful for tinted windows. 

\---

"Peter!" Tony exclaimed, the moment Peter stepped into the penthouse. "I am so sorry, kid. We figured out who told, and they've been fired and everything, but the damage has been done. There's not much we can do, except we'll probably have to hold a press conference address this... Pepper's dealing with it already, she's got my legal team arranging everything. Are you alright?" 

Peter shrugged. He noticed the rest of the team behind Tony, sitting on the couches and watching them, but he ignored them for the time being. "I think so. I mean, I was sort of trying to keep my identity a secret, but... it's out now, so I'll just have to... deal with it, I guess. I'll be fine." 

Tony stared at him for a moment, before stepping forward and enveloping Peter in a hug. Peter pressed his face into Tony's chest, taking deep breaths, trying to keep the sudden threat of tears at bay. 

"We've got to keep Ned safe," he whispered. "And MJ. And... and everyone at school. They announced what school I go to. There's... there's a lot of people who aren't Spider-Man's biggest fan, who'd _love_ to get their hands on his friends as revenge. Just... make sure they're all safe." 

"We will," Tony murmured into Peter's curls. "We'll up the security at the school. And we'll make sure Ned and MJ are safe." 

"Okay," Peter whispered. "Thank you." 

He didn't know how long they stayed there, Tony's arms wrapped around him, his hand running through Peter's hair. At some point, he heard the team leaving. And still, he and Tony didn't move. 

\---

Peter sat on the couch, his eyes glued to the television screen, as he watched Pepper announce Tony. He watched as Tony took to the stage. 

"I'm going to say this right now, and I'm only going to say it once," he said, his voice cold. "I am here for one purpose only, and that is to address the news that was leaked about Peter Parker yesterday afternoon. Yes, it's true. I have adopted him. He is now my son. And yes, it is also true that he doubles as the hero Spider-Man. But let me make this clear," Even through the screen, Peter could see the dangerous look in Tony's eyes. "Peter is a 16-year-old kid. _My_ 16-year-old kid. He's got Iron Man, and the rest of the Avengers backing him up. So you are all to leave. Him. _Alone._ If I hear that any reporters have bothered him, or gone to his school, or talked to his friends, or any of his classmates or teachers, I will personally make sure that reporter is fired, and that they can never hold a job again. He's a kid. He deserves to live his life. So do all his friends. Leave them all alone, or I will come after you with all the power of the Avengers." 

Tony turned around, and stalked off the stage. 

Peter turned the television off, and gave a soft smile. Maybe things would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's Prompt: Identity Reveal Because Peter was being stupid


	2. Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's Class goes on a field trip to Stark Tower. It goes just about as well as you'd expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm actually super excited about this one. I've read a lot of these, but there's never quite one that does it the way I'd like it to, so... here we are!
> 
> This one includes the idea that Peter was adopted by Tony. So… he lives at SI, with all the Avengers, and Tony is his dad. Has been for seven years, since Peter was 9. He calls Tony Dad, but since Tony didn’t want the press following Peter around, they came up with the ‘internship’ idea for high school. Peter is still Spider-Man.
> 
> And guys. 923 hits in just ONE DAY??? This means soooo much to me, thank you!

Peter's leg bounced as he stared at the clock. In just five minutes, decathalon practice would be over, and he would be free to go home and work on his suit. 

“Now, hold on, everyone,” Mr. Harrington held up a hand. “I know you’re all ready for practice to be over, but I have an announcement to make that I think you’ll all be very excited about. Because of our victory at Nationals, I have managed to convince the school to let us go on a field trip!” 

The Decathalon team broke into excited murmurs. Field trips were a rare thing for the school, especially for teams. 

“Even more exciting,” Mr. Harrington himself looked on the edge of his seat as he spoke. “I managed to secure us a tour of the labs in… Stark Industries!” 

Chatter broke out, and Mr. Harrington was unable to rein the team back in. He walked around, passing out the permission slips, and let the students talk for the last five minutes. 

Peter, however, was not excited. He knew Tony wouldn’t do anything while he was there, but he couldn’t say the same for the rest of the team. He knew they would leap at the chance to embarass him in front of his friends. It was not helped by the fact that the team was basically his aunts and uncles. He was especially worried about Clint and Wanda, who went out of their way to embarass him just in front of other team members. 

“Dude, what even is your life,” Ned laughed, as they left the school. 

Peter shook his head. “Dude, this is going to be the death of me. I’m going to die. Say your goodbyes now, who knows how long into the trip I’ll make it.” 

“That’s a little dramatic,” Ned commented. “I’ll see you Monday for the trip, alright?” 

Peter sighed, and nodded, and he and Ned went their separate ways. 

\---

“Hey, Pete,” Tony glanced up from the suit he was working on. “How was school?” 

“It was good,” Peter said. He hesitated, before speaking again. “Can… can you sign this?” 

“What is it?” Tony set the tool he was holding down and headed over to where Peter stood by the door of the lab. 

“A permission slip for a field trip,” Peter said vaguely. “For Decathalon.”  
“Where’re you going for this field trip?” Tony asked, when Peter wouldn’t move his hand from covering the information. 

Peter sighed. “Here.” 

Tony stared at him for a moment, before he burst out laughing. “Oh, Pete, you have the worst luck.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Peter rolled his eyes. “Can you please just sign this, and… and promise not to tell the others about it?” 

“Yeah, sure,” Tony, still chuckling, dug a pen out of his pocket and signed the permission slip. “I won’t tell the others, but… that doesn’t necessarily mean I’ll discourage them if they decide they don’t want to just hang out up here the whole day.” 

“I’ll take it,” Peter shrugged. He shoved the permission slip back into his backpack. “What’re you working on?” 

“This?” Tony led Peter back over to the suit. “One of the thrusters isn’t working as well as the others…”

\---

Peter was beginning to wish he hadn’t had Tony sign the permission slip. 

As soon as he was on the bus, Flash plopped down into the seat behind him and Ned. 

“Hey, Penis,” he muttered. “You don’t seem to happy to be here. Is it because you’re worried everyone will find out you’ve been lying about that internship?” 

“Go away, Flash,” Ned snapped. 

“Ooh, touchy today, are we?” Flash sneered. “Can’t wait for everyone to find out, Penis.” 

Flash moved to sit with one of his friends. 

“It’s not a big deal,” Ned shrugged. “Everyone there knows you as an intern. He’ll just find out you’ve been telling the truth.” 

“I’m not worried about that,” Peter hissed. “I’m worried about what will happen if someone from the team decides to make an appearance.”

“Oh,” Ned was silent for a moment. “Yeah, can’t help you there.” 

“I know that,” Peter rolled his eyes. “I wish I hadn’t had Dad sign the stupid permission slip.” 

“That would just make everyone suspicious,” Ned pointed out. “Come on, just relax and have fun. Pretend you’ve never been there before.” 

“Hard to do that when I’m there every day,” Peter sighed, leaning his head against the window and watching the city fly past.  
\---

“Welcome, Midtown Tech!” A girl’s voice greeted the team as they entered the lobby of Stark Industries. “My name is Sarah, and I will be your tour guide today! If everyone could please take a security badge and pin it to a visible location on your person, we will begin right away.” 

Sarah went down the line of students, handing them a white pass with their name and school photo on it. When she reached Peter, she smiled. 

“Hey, Peter! I didn’t know you would be here!” she said. “I… I don’t have a pass for you, you know how Happy is about reprinting passes. Do you have yours with you?” 

Peter nodded, his face turning red as he dug his pass out of his backpack. Sarah smiled at him, and continued on down the line. 

“Now,” she began, after all the passes had been handed out. “You’ll notice that your pass has a yellow strip on it. That indicates your clearance level. Yellow means visitor. You can only access the lobby and lower labs, unless someone with a higher clearance level overrides it. The next level is blue, like mine. I can access all the labs and the Avengers training rooms. Red can access everything except any living quarters. Silver can access everything except Mr. Stark’s personal penthouse. Most of the Avengers have silver passes. Gold can go anywhere in the tower. Only three people have a gold pass; Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts, and someone whose identity I cannot disclose to you. If you’ll step this way and scan your badge to enter the elevator, we will proceed to the first lab.” 

The class followed her over to the elevator, and Abe scanned his badge. 

“Abraham Attah. Clearance level: Yellow.” FRIDAY’s voice rang out, and the team jumped. 

“Don’t worry, that’s just Mr. Stark’s AI, FRIDAY,” Sarah explained, laughing slightly at their reactions. 

Peter now had something new to worry about as the class continued to scan their badges and pile into the elevator. FRIDAY would announce his clearance level for everyone to hear, and he knew there was no way to get out of it. She did it every time he entered the tower. He was officially screwed. 

When it came to his turn, Peter grit his teeth, braced himself, and scanned his badge. 

“Peter Stark. Clearance level: Gold. Welcome home, Peter. Would you like me to inform Boss that you’re here?” FRIDAY asked. 

Peter turned bright red. “Um, no, thank you, FRIDAY. It’s fine.” he mumbled. 

The team was staring at him as he entered the elevator. Thankfully, Sarah entered behind him and cut off any questions they may have been about to ask. 

Peter was mostly zoned out during the tour, as he already knew everything about all the labs. It seemed like the trip was going to go off fine, except the hitch with FRIDAY at the beginning, until Sarah made an announcement. 

“I have received permission from Mr. Stark to take you students up to one of the Avengers training rooms, where we will be able to watch some of the Avengers train. We won’t be going into the actual room, as that would be dangerous, but we will be able to see and hear them.”

Peter paled. Of course, they would be seeing the Avengers train. He only hoped they wouldn’t see him, as he tried to hide at the back of the group. 

Once they arrived at the training room, the decathalon team pressed close to the windows to watch the training session. Just Peter’s luck, it was Clint and Natasha sparring. And of course, just as Clint was being beaten, he looked up and caught sight of Peter, who was watching through the window in the door. He did not see the rest of the students peering through windows off to the side. 

“Peter!” he exclaimed. “Get in here and help me!” 

The team’s heads whipped around to stare at Peter as he groaned. 

“I’m kind of… busy, right now…” he called to Clint. 

“Doing what?” Clint exclaimed, trying to keep Natasha from pinning him. “I swear, Peter, if you do not get your ass in here and help me, I will tell Tony you switched his shampoo for hair dye!” 

Peter sighed, swiped his badge, and entered the training room, completely ignoring the decathalon team, who were gaping at him. Natasha, who had Clint in a headlock, tried to turn to keep Peter in her line of sight, but Clint dug his heels into the floor and wouldn’t let her move. Natasha rolled her eyes as she felt Peter grab her shoulder from behind, knowing what was coming. Peter wrenched her arm away from Clint’s neck and threw her backwards over his shoulder in one fluid movement. Natasha performed a shoulder roll and got immediately to her feet as Clint reoriented himself. It did not take long for Clint and Peter to have Natasha pinned to the ground. 

The decathalon team was silent, until Flash’s voice rang out. He seemed unaware that those inside the training room could hear what was going on outside, as well. 

“What the hell?” he exclaimed. “How did Penis Parker just beat the Black Widow?” 

Natasha and Clint both stiffened as they got to their feet, looking around. Clint noticed the decathalon team for the first time; Peter knew Natasha had known they were there the whole time. 

“What did he just call you?” Natasha asked, her voice deadly quiet. 

“Nothing, nothing, it doesn’t matter,” Peter said hurriedly. “You guys just go back to sparring, I’ve got to get back to my class…” 

“That’s your class?” Clint looked stricken. “Oh, man, Peter…” 

“What did he just call you?” Natasha repeated. 

“I told you, it doesn’t matter-” Peter knew it was hopeless, as Natasha stalked to the door and thew it open. 

“Who said that?” Peter heard her demand. 

There was silence from the team. Peter hurried into the hall. 

“Natasha, just go, go back to training,” he pleaded. “It’s not-it doesn’t matter, it’s not a big deal.” 

Natasha glared at the team once more, before turning around and stalking back into the training room. As the door banged closed behind her, Flash spoke again. 

“What the hell, Penis?” he snapped, quieter this time. “How’d you get her to pretend she knows you?” 

Peter ignored him. “I need to use the restroom,” he informed Mr. Harrington. “I’ll be right back.” 

“Of course,” Mr. Harrington nodded. “Do you… know where it is?” 

“Yes,” Peter nodded. “I’ll be back in just a few minutes.” 

Peter started hurrying down the hall, but was stopped when Flash spoke. 

“I need the restroom too, Mr. Harrington,” he said. “Since Peter knows where it is, could he show me?” 

“Oh, um, yes,” Mr. Harrington looked at Peter. “Would you show Flash were the restroom is, Peter?” 

Peter ground his teeth, glaring at Flash, but nodded. Without waiting, he turned on his heel and stalked towards the restroom. 

“Seriously, Penis,” Flash growled, once out of earshot of Mr. Harrington. “What’re you doing? Paying her? I doubt you could afford to pay the Black Widow to pretend she knows who you are.” 

Peter didn’t answer. 

“So if it’s not money, what is it?” Flash persisted. “What, are you her boy toy or something?” 

Peter could hear the blood pounding in his ears as he bit his tonge, determined not to say a word to Flash. 

“That’s it, isn’t it?” Flash sneered. “You’re her little boy toy, huh? What, is it just her, or is it the rest of the Avengers as well? Do you suck Iron Man’s dick every night, too?” 

“Excuse me?” 

They were almost to the restroom when a voice spoke from behind them, and Peter felt his heart drop into his stomach. Of course, of course, Tony had decided to come down this hallway at the same time as them. 

Flash whirled around. “M-m-mr. Stark!” he stuttered. 

“Peter, who the hell is this?” Tony demanded. 

“He’s… he’s nobody, just-just a friend of mine from school-” Peter stumbled over his words, and he knew Tony wasn’t buying it for a second. 

“A friend of yours?” Tony asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice. “Really? Where’s your teacher?” 

“They’re back at the training rooms, I was just coming to use the restroom-” Peter began, but Tony cut him off. 

“So you decided to follow him, why? So you could harass him away from the teacher’s eyes?” he demanded, glaring at Flash. “What’s your name?” 

“F-Flash Thompson, s-sir,” Flash mumbled. 

“You listen here, Flash Thompson,” Tony snarled, leaning in close to Flash. “You leave my kid alone, you hear? If I hear you ever act, speak, or so much as look at him the wrong way again, I will make your life miserable, understand?” 

Flash nodded, looking pale and vaguely sick. 

“Come on, you two,” Tony snapped, striding down the hall towards the training rooms. “I need to have a conversation with your teacher.” 

Peter knew he was bright red as Tony informed Mr. Harrington that Flash was no longer welcome inside the tower, and would need to leave immediately. He could feel his classmates eyes on him when Tony told Mr. Harrington that Peter would be leaving the tour now, to go up to their lab and get some work done. And he knew everyone was staring at him as he and Tony departed from the group, heading towards the elevator, as Flash was escorted out of the tower. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were being bullied?” Tony demanded, as soon as the elevator doors closed. 

“It’s not a big deal,” Peter insisted. “Really. I can handle it, it doesn’t matter.” 

“It doesn’t matter?” Tony stared down at him incredulously. “Peter, that kid was accusing you of… of having sex with Natasha to get her to pretend you know her! That is… that is not okay, Peter. Nobody should ever be spoken to the way he was talking to you.” 

“And that’s why I take it!” Peter exclaimed. “I can handle it. I know it’s not true. I can just ignore him and go about my day, and then when I come back here, I can go to the training rooms and beat something up, or go build something in the labs with you to let out any anger or stress. It’s better he picks on me rather than somebody else, somebody who can’t handle it and who doesn’t have a way to let it out!” 

Tony shook his head. “Peter, you are far too good for this world. How long has he been bothering you?” 

Peter looked at the floor and mumbled something unintelligable. 

“Come again?” Tony asked. 

“Since second grade,” Peter mumbled. 

“Since second- geez, Pete!” Tony ran a hand through his hair. “And what, what does he do? Is it just the name-calling and stuff, or…” 

“I guess you could say he knocks me around a bit,” Peter informed the floor. “But it’s nothing I can’t take.” 

“Knocks you around a bit?” Tony repeated. “What does that mean? Does he-hit you, or something? Is that why you came home with a black fucking eye the other day?” 

Peter didn’t respond, and Tony took that as confirmation. 

“Peter!” he exclaimed, running a hand through his hair again. “Why- you’re so much stronger than him, why would you just sit back and take it?” 

“That’s exactly why!” Peter finally looked up at Tony as the elevator doors opened, revealing the Avenger’s living area. He stalked in, dropping his backpack on the floor and whirling around to face Tony. “Because I’m so much stronger than him, and I shouldn’t be! I wasn’t before that stupid spider bit me. And if I fight back, I could… I dunno, I could seriously hurt him! So he knocks me around a bit. If he hits hard enough to leave a bruise, it’ll be healed before I even get home, but if I hit him back, I could really injure him! And… at school, I’m not Peter Stark, I’m not your kid, I’m not Spider-Man. At school, I’m Penis Parker, who can’t do sports, who sucks at P.E, and who’s… who’s a complete loser, a nerd! And that’s who I was before I got these abilities, and sure, maybe I’ve lived with you since I was nine, but they don’t know that! They all think I live with a foster family somewhere! And just because… just because I happened to get bitten by that spider, just because I’m some… mutant, or whatever you call it, doesn’t mean I should suddenly change who I am at school. We don’t tell people I’m your kid, we don’t tell people I’m Spider-Man, so how could I explain being gone sick for a week and suddenly coming back and being able to bench press 25 tons?” 

Peter took a step back, his breathing rapid, as he looked around and realized Natasha and Clint had come up from the training rooms. Peter sighed, and spoke again, not giving Tony a chance to respond. 

“I’ve got some homework to do,” he said, turning around and heading down to his and Tony’s lab. Tony did not follow him. 

 

The next day, it was announced that Flash had been expelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's Prompt: Avenger's Discover Spider-Man's Identity


	3. Identity Reveal (Avengers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange alien virus claiming the lives of children is sweeping through New York City, and the Avengers are doing their best to fight it. Everything is going fine, they're finding a cure - until Spider-Man is affected. 
> 
> Which confuses the rest of the team, because this virus only affects those under 18. And Spider-Man can't be under 18. 
> 
> Right?

“Mr. Stark?” Peter appeared in the lab. “Pepper sent me to ask if you’d be coming up for dinner.” 

“No, kid, not tonight,” Tony shook his head, tapping something on the StarkPad he was holding. “I’m kind of busy right now.” 

Peter nodded, glancing at Steve, before hurrying out. 

“Nice kid,” Steve commented. “You said he’s your intern?” 

“Yeah, Steve, but that’s not really what we should be talking about right now,” Tony snapped. 

“Okay, okay,” Steve held his hands up in mock surrender. “So, what exactly is this we’re working against?”

Tony did not look up from his work. “Some kind of alien virus. So far, it’s only been affecting kids, those under 18. They get a really high fever, vomiting, just symptoms of the normal flu, at first. And then, about an hour in, their veins start to get really visible, like scary visible, you know? Around that same time, their eyes go almost completely black and they start acting really aggressive. They’ll attack anyone around them for about two hours, and then… they die. It’s taken almost a dozen children already. We’ve got to figure out how to stop it.” 

Steve inhaled sharply. “Okay. What do you need me to do?” 

Tony paused for a moment. “I don’t know, Steve. Natasha and Clint are out, watching for any… particularly aggressive children. You could go help them.” 

Steve nodded. “Okay. Let us know if you need anything in here, alright?” 

“Yeah,” Tony nodded vaguely, already immersed in his work. Steve left the room. 

Tony had only been working for five minutes after Steve left when his phone rang. Exasperated, he picked it up, ready to decline, when he noticed it was May Parker calling. His brow furrowed. He’d given May his personal phone number to use in case of emergencies, after she’d learned about Spider-Man. And, although he desperately wanted to just get back to work and figure this virus thing out, the thought that maybe it was something about Peter made him accept the call. 

“Tony?” May’s voice came through the phone. She sounded like she’d been crying. “Oh, thank God, Tony, I need your help, please, it’s Peter-” 

“What’s Peter?” Tony asked immediately, his veins turning to ice. “What’s wrong?” 

“Well… last night, Peter came back early from patrol. Said he wasn’t feeling well, that he was dizzy, shaking, you know. About ten minutes after he got back, he started vomiting, and noticed he had a fever. And of course, I thought it was that virus thing, the one that’s been killing those kids. But I’d heard that their veins get visible within the hour, and their eyes go all funny and they start acting aggressive, and three hours in, none of that was happening with Peter, so I figured, he’s just got the normal flu.” May took a deep breath, and it sounded like she started crying again. “But… oh my God, Tony, I just went in their to check on him, and… and it’s exactly like everyone’s said. I can see all his veins, and his eyes are black, and he was snapping at me and acting all angry. And then I told him I was taking him to the doctor, and he shoved me into the wall, broke the window, and left. Tony, I am so scared. That… the thing that’s been taking the other kids, it’s got him, and, I don’t know, it’s not working through him as fast, maybe because of his powers, but I’m so scared that I’m going to lose him, and he could be out there hurting someone right now, he’s not himself, and he’s got these powers, and he’s dangerous right now but I can’t lose him, I can’t, Tony, you’ve got to help me!” 

The room was swaying in front of Tony. He felt sick, he felt like he was going to pass out. Not Peter, he kept thinking. Not Peter. But he pulled himself together enough to respond to May. 

“Don’t worry, May,” he tried to sound calming, but he knew his voice was shaking. “Don’t worry, we’ll find him, and we’ll bring him back here, and we’ll figure out how to cure this thing. I won’t let it take him, May, we’ll figure it out. I’ll have Happy pick you up and bring you back here. We’ll find him.” 

Tony ended the call, scrolling frantically through the contacts until he found the one he was looking for. 

“Steve?” he said. “Steve, we’ve got a situation. You’ve got to get back here right now.” 

\---

“Okay, Tony, what’s going on?” Natasha demanded. 

Tony ran a hand through his hair. “Spider-Man is currently a threat,” he informed them. “I need you guys to help me find him, subdue him, and bring him back here, but for the love of God, do. Not. Hurt. Him. Got it?” 

“I-what-yeah-” Steve stuttered. “What do you mean, Spider-Man’s a threat?” 

“I mean that fucking alien virus thing got him, and now we’ve got to find a cure within the next few hours.” Tony snapped. 

“The alien virus?” Steve asked, confused. “But I thought-”

But Tony was already gone. 

It took the Avengers a total of ten minutes to find Spider-Man. It ended up being Bucky who found him first; he was sitting on a roof, seemingly staring off into space. It was surprisingly easy to catch him; He’d jumped and whirled as Bucky tried to sneak up behind him to use the sedative Bruce had provided, but as Spider-Man lunged to attack, Bucky was able to stab the syringe into his arm. Surprisingly quickly, Spider-Man went limp in Bucky’s arms, and he was able to call Tony to fly him back to SI. 

The Avengers stood outside the MedBay, watching as Bruce worked frantically on Spider-Man. Tony kept trying to help, but it became clear that he was only irritating Bruce, who eventually sent him out into the hallway with the rest of the team. The moment the door closed behind Tony, Steve stepped forward. 

“Okay, Tony, what the hell is going on?” he demanded. “That virus only affects children. You said so yourself. Is it… can it spread to adults, too?” 

Tony took a deep breath. “Okay. So, there’s something that I’ve been… keeping from you. All of you. Well, I mean, Bruce knows, the amount of time he’s spent with the guy, but…’ 

“Spit it out, Tony,” Natasha snapped. 

Tony laughed nervously. “So… Spider-Man is maybe, a little bit… younger? Than we led you to believe?” 

“You mean he’s not twenty-three?” Clint asked. 

Tony shook his head. 

“So how old is he?” Bucky demanded. “You cannot be telling us that Spider-Man is less than eighteen years old.” 

“Um… yeah,” Tony rubbed the back of his neck. “That’s… exactly what I’m telling you. There is the possibility that he’s, you know… fifteen?” 

There was dead silence for a moment, before Clint swore. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He exclaimed. 

“He’s- Spider-Man’s- Tony, you brought a fifteen-year-old kid to Germany?” Steve gasped. “Tony, I was not holding back with him! None of us where! We could have- we could have seriously injured him!” 

“I know, I know!” Tony snapped. “In hindsight, it might not have been my best plan, but he insisted that I didn’t tell you guys how old he is! He begged me not to tell anyone. So I didn't. Maybe it was stupid. Maybe I should have told you. But I didn’t. And here we are.” 

Steve shook his head. “Fine. I can deal with that. But you have to promise me, Tony, promise us, that you’re not going to be keeping any other secrets from us. Even about him.” 

Tony gave that same nervous laugh again. “Okay. Well, in that case, there’s… once more thing you might need to know.” 

“And that is?” Natasha raised an eyebrow. 

“You know Peter Parker?” 

It was silent again, as the team seemingly took that in. 

“No,” Clint was the first to speak. “No fucking way is that scrawny stick of a kid Spider-Man. There is no way.” 

“Well, apparently there is, because he is,” Tony said. “The internship started mostly as a cover for him working as Spider-Man, but then… well, then you guys came back, and we thought it might look suspicious if there was a random kid hanging around, so we decided that he’d actually intern for me when he wasn’t out, you know. Spider-Manning.” 

“Holy shit,” Clint ran a hand through his hair. “And I thought today couldn’t get any weirder.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, this completely sucks. Oh well. It was hard for me to write, and I kind of wrote it in a hurry. 
> 
> Tomorrow’s Prompt: May’s Abusive Boyfriend


	4. May's Abusive Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's been acting strange ever since May got a new boyfriend. Tony should have seen the signs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Child abuse, violence, descriptions of the aftermath of child abuse

Tony Stark was many things, but he wasn’t stupid. Dumb, yes. An idiot, yes. But stupid? No. So when Peter came into the lab that day silent, with his shoulders hunched, and refusing to meet Tony’s eyes after not coming in at all for the past month? Tony immediately knew something was wrong. But yet again, he wasn’t stupid. And he knew that if he tried to address it directly with the kid right off the bat, he’d probably stutter out some excuse, or defensive reply, and then he’d leave and Tony wouldn’t see him for another month. Despite popular belief, Tony wasn’t completely tactless, either. 

“Hey, kid,” he said casually. “Long time, no see.” 

Peter merely shrugged. 

“Well, come on over here,” Tony invited. “I’ve been working on some upgrades for your suit I think you could help me with-”

“Mr. Stark,” Peter cut Tony off, his voice low. “Um… I can’t stay long today. I just… I had to come in to tell you, that I can’t… I mean, I can’t come in anymore. Ever. And I can’t go out as Spider-Man, either.”

Tony froze, before slowly looking up. “What?” he asked. 

Peter took a deep breath. “I… Oh, please, Mr. Stark, don’t make me say it again. I just… I just can’t. I’m sorry. The suit is… The suit is with Happy.”

Without giving Tony a chance to reply, Peter hurried out of the room, leaving a shocked and confused Mr. Stark in his wake. 

\---

“Hey, Tony, Pepper sent me to ask you if- are you alright?” Rhodey asked, concerned, stepping into the lab. 

Tony was frantically searching through all the footage Karen had recorded under the Baby Monitor Protocol. His hair was frazzled, and the lab was an even bigger mess than it usually was. He kept muttering swear words and nonsense under his breath, running a hand through his hair, and occasionally he’d kick a chair, table, or the wall. 

“Something’s wrong,” Tony muttered in answer. “Something’s really wrong.” 

“What’s wrong?” Rhodey asked cautiously. One never knew what might happen when Tony was in this state. Once, he’d flown off the handle and punched a hole through the wall. Multiple holes. In multiple walls. Another time, he’d completely broken down and sobbed for nearly half an hour, before disappearing into the bathroom for two hours, and emerging looking completely fine and asking what was for dinner. The last time had been when the team had come to apologise and make ammends for what had happened during the fiasco with the Accords; he’d screamed at Steve for two hours straight, swore continuously for ten minutes, then stormed into the kitchen and began cooking up a storm. When Rhodey had cautiously asked him what he was doing, he’d snapped that he was making dinner and to get Steve to ask the team how they liked their waffles. 

Something told Rhodey this was not like those times. 

“Peter,” Tony said simply. “He… he came in here, a few hours ago, right on time for lab day, right? And it’s been a month since he’s showed up to a lab day, so I was already getting a little concerned, but he was acting all strange, and skittish, and he wasn’t talking like he usually was. And then I asked him if he wanted to help me work on some upgrades for his suit, and he told me he wouldn’t be coming in ever again and that he’d left his suit with Happy! He just quit the actual internship part, and he quit Spider-Manning. Why on earth would Peter do that? Those are, like, his two favorite things in the world. It’s not like him. He’d never do that. So I have reached the conclusion that something is really wrong, and I need to figure out what it is.” 

“O...kay…” Rhodey said slowly. “Have you found anything?” 

“No!” Tony snapped, throwing his hands up and collapsing into a chair. “The last time Peter put the suit on was nearly two months ago. Which means it was nearly a month before he stopped coming in for lab days. And there’s nothing, nothing at all, in almost a year’s worth of footage, to give any indication as to what is going on with him now!” 

“Why don’t you try calling him?” Rhodey suggested. “Or go down to pick him up from school tomorrow, and just ask him what’s wrong?” 

Tony went completely still for a moment, before smacking himself on the forehead. 

“I am such a fucking idiot,” he muttered, standing up. He was almost at the door when he paused, looking back at Rhodey. “What did Pepper send you down here to do?” 

“See if you were coming up for dinner,” Rhodey shrugged. “Something tells me you’re not.”

“That would be correct,” Tony nodded, disappearing into the hallway. 

\---

Tony was beyond irritated. 

He’d called Peter at least twenty times a day for the past week, texted him almost constantly, and had gone to pick him up from school every day, and yet, he still hadn’t managed to even speak to Peter once. It was obvious Peter was avoiding him, but Tony didn’t care; he was determined to figure out what was wrong. He was in the lab again, plotting a way to corner Peter, when his phone rang. 

It was a number he didn’t recognize, and he almost declined, but something told him he should answer it. And so, listening to his gut, he accepted the call. 

“Tony Stark,” he said. 

“Mr. Stark?” an vaguely familiar voice said timidly. “Um… this is Ned Leeds. I’m Peter Parker’s friend?” 

“Oh, yeah, he’s talked a bit about you,” Tony acknowledged. “What can I do for you?”

“Well… it’s Peter, Mr. Stark, sir,” Ned stumbled over his words. “I’m… I’m really worried about him.” 

“You and me both,” Tony muttered. “What happened?” 

“Well, during lunch today, I noticed that he didn’t have a lunch again, which has been happening a lot the past two months, I don’t think I’ve seen him eat lunch once… Anyway, when I asked him about it, he got all defensive and stuff. He tried to leave, but I grabbed his arm, and he jumped almost a foot in the air and flinched away like he thought I was going to hit him or something. And when he did… well, his shirt moved a bit, and I saw some weird bruises on his arms, and I asked him what had happened, because unless they got there this morning they’d be healed by now, you know? So I asked him where they’d come from and when, because I was a little concerned about them, they looked kind of nasty, and he just kind of mumbled that Carter got mad this morning and hurried off like something was chasing him.” Ned explained. 

“Carter?” Tony’s brow furrowed. “Who’s Carter?” 

“May’s new boyfriend,” Ned informed him. “Peter’s been acting… off, ever since May started dating him. And he says he really likes him, and that May’s really happy, but… I don’t know. He’s been… weird.” 

“You said he’s been acting off?” Tony asked. “Since… since May started dating Carter?”

“Uh huh,” Ned confirmed. 

“And when did May start dating Carter?” Tony asked. “It… it wouldn’t have been about two months ago, would it?” 

“Um… yeah, actually, about,” Ned said. “Mr. Stark… can you please go check on him? I mean, I’d go myself, but I’m supposed to be grounded right now… I got detention last week, so I’m not supposed to leave the house except for school stuff.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll go check on him,” Tony was already standing, getting ready to call his suit to him. It was faster to fly than to drive. “I’ll… I’ll let you know if I figure anything out, alright? Is this number fine for me to call?” 

“Oh! Um, yeah…” Ned sounded a bit overwhelmed at the thought of Tony Stark calling him. “Yeah, this number’s good.” 

“Okay,” Tony hurried out of the lab. “Okay. Thank you, Ned-” 

Tony ended the call, sprinting down the hallway. 

\--- 

Tony landed the suit in front of May and Peter’s apartment building. Stepping out of the suit, he sprinted inside, ignoring the looks he was getting from those around him. The elevator was broken, as per the usual, so he ran up three flights of stairs to get to May and Peter’s apartment. 

Upon arrival outside the door, he could hear the muffled sounds of someone yelling, glass shattering, and ominous thumps. The door was locked, so he began banging on it. 

The sounds ceased immediately. Tony continued banging on the door, shouting for someone to open up, but of course, nobody did. Taking a few steps back, Tony walked forward swiftly and kicked the door. The lock splintered and the door swung open, revealing the apartment. 

The scene inside looked like something out of a horror movie. Broken beer bottles littered the floor. Chairs were overturned, bits of food were scattered everywhere, and there were terrifying splatters of blood in some places on the floor and walls. What really completed the horror-movie feel was the body. 

Laying on the ground in the kitchen was Peter. His shirt had apparently been ripped off, revealing his too-visible rips and too-small stomach. Lashes were littered all across his back. Bruises marred his face, and his curls were matted with blood. The sight made Tony want to throw up. Instead, he threw himself across the room, falling to his knees beside Peter, who’s eyes weakly flittered open. 

“Peter! Oh my God, Peter,” Tony gasped. His hands hovered in the air, unsure of what to do. 

“M’sr St’rk?” Peter slurred. 

“Yeah, Pete, it’s me, it’s Tony,” Tony stammered. His hand moved gently towards Peter’s shoulder. “God, Pete… can I touch you?” 

Peter blinked blearily up at him, before shrugging weakly. “I guess. I don’ feel so good, M’sr St’rk…” 

“Fuck, Peter,” Tony blinked furiously, trying to keep away the tears that threatened to appear. “Peter, I’m going to call May, and Happy, and we’re going to get you to the MedBay, alright?” 

Peter’s eyes flew open, and he sat up sharply only to gasp as he jostled his injuries. As it was, his hand closed around Tony’s wrist as Tony moved to grab his phone. 

“No!” he gasped. “No! Don’t call May!” 

“Peter, May needs to know about this!” Tony exclaimed. “Was this- Was Carter the one who did this?” 

Peter shook his head frantically. He looked completely out of it; Tony realized he probably had a severe concussion. “No, M’sr St’rk, I - I fell…” he mumbled. His eyes began to close, and he fell backwards. Tony caught him and gently laid him down, as he slurred out a few more words. “Don’ call May… sh’can’t know…” 

Peter’s eyes closed all the way, and his breathing deepened. 

“No, no no no, kid, you-you’ve gotta stay awake for me,” Tony stammered. “Kid, come on. Come on, Peter. You’ve gotta wake up. Come on, Pete, please.” 

Peter didn’t move. 

Tony swore, pulling his phone out of his pocket and calling Happy. 

“Happy, I need you to get to Peter’s apartment right fucking now,” he said into the phone. 

“Tony?” Happy sounded slightly irritated. “Why? What’s going on?” 

“Peter’s hurt, really bad, and he’s… I don’t know, his healing factor isn’t working, I’ve got to get him to Bruce, you’ve got to get down here right now!” Tony snapped into the phone. “Just hurry up!” 

Without giving Happy a chance to reply, Tony ended the call and dialed May’s number. 

“Tony?” she answered, sounding confused. “Tony, I’m at work right now, I can’t talk for very long-” 

“You need to come home right now,” Tony demanded. 

“Come home?” May’s voice was concerned now. “Tony, what’s going on? Carter’s home with Peter, if you need to get ahold of Peter you could try calling him, I can give you his number-”

“Carter’s not home with Peter, he’s run for it, I’m with Peter right now,” Tony snapped impatiently. “May, he’s… I got a call from Peter’s friend, Ted or whatever his name is, he said he was worried about Peter, he’d been acting weird, so he asked me to check up on him… May, Carter’s been abusing Peter, I got to the apartment while he was beating him up, and Carter’s run for it, I don’t know where he went, but I’ve got Peter here with me, and he’s unconscious right now and I’m sure he’s got a concussion, and… fuck, May, there’s blood everywhere, and he’s covered in bruises and-and you’ve got to get back here right now, I’ve called Happy to come get us so I can take him to the MedBay, so I can take him to Bruce, because a normal hospital won’t be able to work with Peter’s powers…” 

“Oh my God,” May breathed. “Okay… yeah, I’m coming, Tony, I’m in the car, I’m coming home. Thank you… thank you so much for saving him, oh my God... “

“Just hurry,” Tony said, ending the call. “Alright, kid, c’mon, you’ve got to wake up…” 

\---

Tony barely remembered Happy arriving, and the two of them carrying Peter down to the car, ignoring the prying eyes of Peter’s neighbors. He didn’t remember the drive back to the Tower, or getting Peter up to the MedBay. He remembered May showing up, and he remembered screaming at Bruce when he wouldn’t let them in while he was working on Peter. He remembered pacing, and slamming his fist into the wall a couple times. He remembered May crying, and he thought he might remember him crying into Rhodey’s shoulder, or it might have been Pepper’s… 

He remembered Peter going into cardiac arrest for seven minutes. He remembered screaming, pounding on the MedBay door, cursing his own stupid technology as he and May desperately fought to get in. 

He remembered when Peter’s heart started beating again. He remembered Bruce coming out to tell them that Peter would be okay, that they were getting nourishment into him, and that his healing factor would start working again soon. He remembered breaking down into tears again, feeling relief crash over him at the news that Peter would be okay. 

He remembered Happy informing him that the police had caught Carter, even though he didn’t remember calling the police in the first place. He remembered Rhodey having to force him to sit back down, as he fought to go get his suit and blast Carter into a million pieces. 

Now, he was sitting next to Peter’s bed. He’d been here for the past sixteen hours, waiting for Peter to wake up. Bruce had said it was the pain medicine, and Peter’s own exhaustion, keeping him unconscious. May had fallen asleep in the chair next to Tony. Tony was nodding off himself, when he heard Peter shifting. He snapped his head up fast enough to give himself whiplash, as he made eye contact with the now-awake Peter. 

“Hey, Pete,” Tony swallowed thickly. “How you feeling?” 

Peter stared at Tony for a moment. “Tired,” he finally said. 

Tony nodded. “Yeah. You’ve still got some medicine in you.” 

Peter looked past Tony, and around the room. “Where-?” 

“You’re in the MedBay,” Tony informed him. “Do you remember what happened?” 

Peter stared at the ceiling for a moment. “Carter,” he said simply. “Is he-”

Tony shook his head. “The police have him. He’s being locked up for the rest of his life, I’ll make sure of it. He’s never coming near you or anyone else again.” 

Peter nodded slowly. “May?” 

Tony gestured at the seat next to him. “She’s okay. A little shaken up, but okay. Are you hungry? Bruce said you might be hungry-” 

Tony stood up and made to move away, but Peter’s hand shot out and caught his arm in a tight hold. His eyes looked panicked. 

“No!” he gasped. He took a few deep breaths, before relaxing slightly, not releasing Tony. “Stay. Please?” 

Tony felt the tears coming back again. “Of course, Peter,” he swallowed again. “I’m not leaving you ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow’s Prompt: Kidnapped


	5. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A psychopath decides to use Peter to hurt Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Graphic depictions of violence, dehuminization, threats of rape
> 
> Yes, I know that yesterday I said today’s prompt would be Christmas at SI, but that would have been… a lot of fluff, and I am in a really angsty mood right now. Plus, I’ve got a ton of ideas flowing for this one, and had no ideas whatsoever for the other one, so… here we are.

Peter awakened slowly. It was rather like… being really deep underwater, and slowly floating to the surface. Except he didn’t feel like he was drowning. It was rather peaceful, really. 

Until he broke the surface, and wave upon wave of pain crashed over him. He couldn’t stop the pitiful whimper that escaped him. 

He only noticed the voices around him when they went silent. 

Slowly, Peter opened his eyes, and realized Tony knelt beside him. 

“Hey, kiddo,” he murmured. “You with us?” 

“Y-yeah,” Peter’s voice cracked as he spoke. “Where are-who-what-?” 

“We… we don’t know where we are. Or what’s happening. Or who’s responsible,” Tony said, looking guilty. 

“Who’s here?” Peter asked, not having the energy to raise his head and look around. 

Tony glanced at someone outside of Peter’s line of sight. “Me and Rhodey,” he said. 

Peter attempted to sit up, groaning as the room began spinning around him. 

“Easy, there,” Tony said gently placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “You’re… pretty banged up.” 

“Why?” Peter asked urgently. “What happened?” 

“We don’t know,” Rhodey said, joining Peter and Tony on the floor. “You were brought in after us. We couldn’t see who brought you in, they were all wearing masks, but… you were already unconscious. They just sort of… flung you in here and left. Tony looked like he was going to have a heart attack.” 

Before anything else could be said, the door opened, and a strange looking man wearing a lab coat entered the room, followed by two men wearing masks. Lab-coat-guy nodded at mask-guys, who immediately marched over, shoved Tony and Rhodey aside, and yanked Peter roughly to his feet. 

Tony and Rhodey immediately began yelling, surging towards Lab-coat-guy, but they stopped abruptly when a loud click echoed throughout the room. 

Lab-coat-guy was holding a gun, and he almost casually pointed it directly at Peter. 

“Take another step, and the kid dies,” he said calmly. It sounded like he could be commenting on the weather. “You will do exactly as I say, or I will not hesitate to shoot it.” 

Beneath a haze of pain and dizziness, Peter registered some offence. It? He thought indignantly. 

“Why don’t you leave him out of it?” Tony snapped. “What’s he got to do with anything?” 

“He’s got everything to do with it,” Lab-coat-guy said. “He means something to you.” 

Tony and Rhodey fell deadly silent, glaring at lab-coat-guy. 

“You see,” he said, still in that calm, conversational tone. “When you were all busy blowing things up in New York, my wife and children were on their way home from a weekend getaway. As they were driving, a shot from one of Iron Man’s repulsors hit the car. It exploded. They all died. I lost everything. I swore revenge. I did some research, some experimenting. I discovered a way to kidnap you all, to bring you here, and bring you unimaginable pain. But then I found out about this one,” he jerked his head at Peter. “I discovered he’s become a kind of… mascot, for the Avengers. I discovered that you all care very deeply about him. One of you, perhaps more than the others. And it just so happens that that one of you is directly responsible for the death of my family.” 

His eyes were on Tony, who simply gave the man the dirtiest glare he could muster. 

“And I thought, he took away the people I cared about the most. So I’m simply going to… return the favor.” Lab-coat-guy grinned. “But I’m going to let you watch him suffer first. Aaron, Luis, take him out.” 

The two mask-guys roughly half-escorted, half-dragged Peter from the room. 

“I swear, when we get out of here, I’m going to figure out who the hell you are and make your life more miserable than it already is,” Tony snarled, as lab-coat-guy headed towards the door. 

He stopped. “You won’t get out of here.” 

“You sure about that?” Rhodey snapped. 

“Yes.” lab-coat-guy said simply. “You want a testament? My name is Jonathan Williams. I live in Brooklyn, New York. We are currently in Altoona, Pennsylvania. You won’t get out.” 

He left. 

\---

Peter didn’t know what was happening, or where the two guys, apparently named Aaron and Luis, were taking him. He was brought back to earth rather unpleasantly when he felt something close around the lower half of his face, being tied in the back. 

A muzzle. 

They had put him in a fucking muzzle.

He tried to say something sarcastic to them, something snippy, but the newly-acquired muzzle would only let him grunt indignantly. 

“Hush, little spider,” Jonathan said, coming around from behind Peter to face him. “That will be the least of your worries soon. Tie him to the table.” 

Peter resisted, but he was still so weak from whatever they’d done to him before he’d woken up, he didn’t put up much of a fight. The men easily strapped him to the table with a substance Peter recognized as vibranium. Jonathan leaned over Peter and clipped some kind of collar to his neck. Peter could only retaliate with a weak glare. 

“Begin the experiments,” Jonathan announced. 

There was silence for a moment, before Peter was lost in a world of pain. 

\---

Tony and Rhodey had been sitting in their vibranium-reinforced cell, plotting Jonathan's demise, when they heard footsteps outside the door. 

“Get against the wall,” Jonathan's voice commanded. “Don’t move, or the spider dies.” 

Tony felt his heart drop. They knew Peter was Spider-Man, too. But in the terror of threatening Peter’s life, he could only join Rhodey against the wall.

The door opened. Jonathan emerged first, followed my Aaron and Luis, who were dragging Peter behind them. 

Peter, oh God, Peter. He was covered in blood, and bruises. A bulky, black collar was clipped around his neck, and some kind of muzzle had been forced onto his face, ending just below his eyes. The universe had decided not to give him the mercy of falling unconscious. Tony wished he would, simply so that the pain in his eyes would leave, if only for a little while. 

Tony began to shout obscenities at Jonathan, who only needed to lift the gun for him to go silent. 

“Don’t say a word,” he said softly. He gave Aaron and Luis a single nod, and they dragged Peter across the room. 

Peter’s wrists were attached to chains that had been dangling from the ceiling in a corner. The chains were then pulled, until Peter was standing, his feet barely touching the floor. His head fell forward limply. 

Aaron, Luis, and Johnathon left, and Tony immediately stumbled forward. 

“Peter, oh my God, Peter,” he muttered, his hands reaching up to pull the muzzle off. 

The moment Tony’s hands touched him, Peter began writhing, flailing around, strained noises emitting from behind the muzzle. Tony leapt back, startled, and Peter fell limp again. 

“Don’t touch him,” Jonathan's voice echoed throughout the room. “It’ll only get worse.” 

Tony fell back, bringing his hands up to cover his mouth as tears filled his eyes. Peter let out a weak groan as he brought his feet up to support himself. He began tugging on the chains holding his arms above his head, more agitated noises coming from him as he found he could not release his arms. His eyes came up to meet Tony’s, and Tony tried to stifle a sound at the pain, terror, and embarrassment he found there. 

“Shh, Pete, that’s only going to make it worse,” Tony whispered. “It’ll… it’ll be okay, we’re going to figure out how to get out of here…” 

Tony kept up a constant, mumbled stream of reassurances, even as he sank to his knees and put his head in his hands. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to find Rhodey, kneeling beside him, hugging him. 

“It’ll be okay, Tony,” Rhodey whispered. “We’ll get out of here.” 

Tony could only hope and pray that they would. 

\---

Peter didn’t know how long he was there. It was the same, constant cycle. Get dragged out, pain, dragged back in, strung up like a rag doll, left there for a few hours, before it started over. He thought he saw the others receiving food occasionally, but he never did. Once, Tony tried to help him eat, but Peter was electrocuted again. 

He didn’t know what exactly they were doing to him. He knew they had given him some sort of surgery a few times, without any medication. He knew he was electrocuted, his bones were broken. He was whipped often. Once, he’d been whipped while in the cell with the team. Tony had punched the guy with the whip, which only resulted in Johnathon calmly shooting Peter in the knee. He was almost never aware of his surroundings, never fully awake, although it seemed like he never fell fully unconscious, either. 

He did hear, once, Tony scream at Johnathon that Peter was a child, he didn’t deserve this, he didn’t do anything. Jonathan had responded that his children had been just that; children, who didn’t deserve to die. He’d then said something about maybe leaving Peter alone with someone who would take things a bit further, a bit more personal, a bit… lower. Peter wasn’t sure what he meant exactly, but he heard the deathly silence that fell over the team, until Tony began to swear repeatedly. There was a crack of flesh on flesh, silence again, and then Peter’s insides were on fire as electricity coursed through him. It didn’t let up for at least ten minutes. 

Peter wasn't sure how much longer he could survive in here. His insides ached with hunger, and everything else felt like it was on fire with pain. He was extremely dehydrated, and his healing factor had stopped working long ago. He just wanted to be somewhere that wasn’t on that awful table, or chained up. He wanted to hug Tony, and May, and Ned, and MJ. Hell, he just wanted to see May, Ned, and MJ. Worst of all, however, was the fact that he knew Tony and Rhodey were in almost as much pain as he was. Maybe not physically, but he knew they felt everything that was done to him. 

He was on that table again, straining against the muzzle, trying to let out a scream as they cut his stomach open again. He could feel them scraping around, doing who-knows-what, as he underwent involuntary surgery. They’d just finished stitching him back up, when there was a crack of what sounded like lightening and the door blew off its hinges. 

Aaron, Luis, and Johnathon swore as they were backed into the corner of the room by someone Peter couldn’t see. He heard Tony and Rhodey, and then… what sounded like Steve. And Thor. That couldn’t be right, Thor was in Asgard right now. And yet, he was in the room with him, as the cuffs around Peter’s wrists fell away, and he got a clear sight of the God, and Captain America. He felt tears of relief spring into his eyes. They were saved.

Tony pulled the muzzle off of him, and engulfed him in a hug, being careful not to jostle his injuries. Peter began to sob. 

“Oh my God,” he choked out, over and over. “Oh my God.” 

They were getting out. They were going home. 

They were saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think you guys understand how very desperately bad I wanted to kill Peter. I had the whole scene written out, where Tony found out he was dead. But then I couldn’t figure out how to write Peter’s actual death, and… well, I’ve already got some planned where he doesn’t make it out. So I thought I’d give this one a happy ending. 
> 
> Tomorrow’s Prompt: Wisdom Teeth


	6. Wisdom Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets his wisdom teeth removed, and is pretty out of it. Cue IronDad fluff with a touch of angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that, I’m actually doing the one I said I would! This one will have lots of fluff, humor, and IronDad moments. With… just a touch of a little bit of angst? Because I can’t write without putting in some kind of angsty stuff. Let’s just say… loopy Peter says some pretty funny stuff, but also some things that normal Peter would probably prefer loopy Peter kept to himself. Trigger Warning for mentions of Skip, and all the things that come with that. Hopefully the fluff will make up for the previous scenes, and… the ones coming up. Hehe.

Tony stepped into the MedBay, already laughing at the look on Peter’s face when he walked in. He looked positively adorable, his eyes wide and shocked, while May shook with laughs from her place beside him. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late,” Tony said. 

“Oh, that’s fine,” May shrugged. “Gave us time to get the gauze out. He heals really fast, you know? But Bruce said that he’s going to be pretty loopy for about a normal amount of time, since they had to up the dosage so much for him.”

She’d opened her mouth to say more, but was cut off my Peter’s exclamation. 

“Mr. Stark!” he gasped. “What are you doing here?” 

“I came down to check on you, kid,” Tony stifled a laugh. “No need to seem so surprised.” 

“But-but-but…” Peter seemed to be struggling for something to say. “But what if something bad happens? Iron Man!” 

“The world can survive without Iron Man for a few hours,” Tony chuckled. 

“Oh.” Peter fell back onto his pillows for a moment. “Mr. Stark?” 

“Yeah, kiddo?” 

“Do you wanna know who my favorite superhero is?” Peter asked. 

“Sure,” Tony nodded. “Who is it?”

“It’s-it’s…” Peter’s eyes closed for a moment, before flying open again. “Spiderman!” 

Tony and May couldn’t help the laughs that escaped them at that. 

“I should think so, kid,” Tony laughed. “He is you, after all.” 

“What?!” Peter gasped. “I’m Spiderman?” He turned to May, looking scandalized. “Why didn’t you tell me I was Spiderman?” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” May countered, nearly choking on poorly suppressed laughs. 

Peter contemplated this for a moment, leaning back. “Cuz I didn’t want you to worry,” he finally decided. “Especially-” he let out a huge yawn, burrowing into his pillow. “Especially because you worry so much already.” 

“Oh I do, do I?” May asked, looking amused. “What makes you say that?” 

Peter hummed. “You hover,” he mumbled into his pillow. “‘Specially after Skip.” 

Any trace of amusement disappeared from May’s face. “Let’s not talk about that right now, Pete,” she said softly. 

“Who’s Skip?” Tony asked, looking confusedly from Peter to May. 

“Nobody,” May began, but Peter cut her off. 

“He was m’babysitter, Mr. Stark,” Peter informed him. “I didn’t like him very much.” 

“Why?” Tony demanded, ignoring the looks he was getting from May. 

Peter shrugged. “I dunno. He made me hurt. Showed me weird pictures. Wanted me to recreate them with him. Didn’t stop when I told him to.” 

A horrified silence fell over Tony, until Peter spoke again. 

“Wish I was Spiderman then,” he mumbled. 

There was silence for nearly five minutes, until Peter suddenly sat bolt upright. 

“Mr. Stark!” he exclaimed. “I have to go to school!” 

“No, you don’t,” Tony said, trying to erase the panic from his face, so as to not worry the very-out-of-it Peter. 

“Yes, I do,” Peter argued. “Ned’ll worry. We’ve got a big test today.” 

“Ned knows you’re here, sweetheart,” May said gently, brushing his hair back. “And you’re taking the test tomorrow.” 

“Oh.” Peter fell back onto the pillows, staring at the ceiling. He was silent for a few seconds. “I like being Spiderman,” he commented. He raised his hand in his typical web-slinging gesture and made a sound that sounded suspiciously like ‘pew’. 

Tony snorted. The heavy mood lifted slightly, as Peter himself giggled slightly. 

“I want ice cream,” he declared a moment later. 

“You can’t eat anything just yet, Pete,” Tony said, running his hand through Peter’s hair. “But when you can, you can have all the ice cream you want.” 

“I want…” Peter thought for a moment. “I want… I want peppermint ice cream.” 

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, while May laughed. “Kid, you and peppermint don’t mix.” 

“Why?” Peter asked, looking up at Tony, his eyes bright with an innocent curiousity. 

“Because it upsets your stomach,” Tony rolled his eyes. “Spiders and peppermint do not go well together.” 

“But I don’t want spiders in my ice cream,” Peter said, his brow furrowed in confusion. “I just want peppermint.” 

“Oh my-” Tony rolled his eyes. “FRIDAY, I sincerely hope you’re recording this.” 

“I record everything,” FRIDAY replied. 

“Good,” Tony nodded. “Kid, we’re not putting spiders in your ice cream. You’re the spider. Spiders can’t eat peppermint.” 

“Why not?” Peter asked. 

“Because the last time you ate peppermint, you were in here for three days while Bruce tried to stop it from burning a hole in your stomach.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, oh.” Tony rolled his eyes again. 

Peter sat in silence for a moment. 

“Mr. Stark?” he whispered. “Do you wanna know a secret?” 

“Sure, kid,” Tony whispered back, leaning down by Peter. 

“Okay,” Peter mumbled. “But-but you can’t tell anyone, okay? Not even May. And especially… especially not Mr. Stark.” 

Tony shared an amused look with May, a hint of confusion beneath it. 

“Okay, I promise, kid,” Tony laughed. 

“I really like Mr. Stark,” Peter whispered. “But don’t tell him.” 

“Okay, kid,” Tony said, smiling fondly. “Why is that a secret? He really likes you, too.” 

“Yeah, but… I like him, like, more than I think he likes me,” Peter informed him. “He’s like my dad. But don’t tell May, because I don’t want her to think I’m trying to replace Ben.” 

Tony took a slight step back, shock written over his features. “May wouldn’t think you’re trying to replace Ben,” he said, swallowing thickly. “And… and I think Mr. Stark would like to know that.” 

Peter shrugged. “Don’t want him to think I’m weird,” he mumbled into his pillow. 

“He wouldn’t,” Tony assured him. “Trust me.” 

“Okay,” Peter hummed into the pillow. “I think I’m gonna take a little nap…” 

“You do that,” May said. “We’ll see you when you wake up.” 

Peter mumbled something incoherent as he fell asleep, and Tony and May stepped aside to discuss… recent developments. 

\---

“Hey, kid, how’re you feeling?” Tony asked as Peter stepped into the lab. 

“A lot less loopy than I was earlier,” Peter shrugged. “Bruce said I’m clear to do some lab work, if you wanted.” 

“Yeah, course,” Tony nodded. “Hey… do you remember anything you talked about earlier? While you were out?” 

Peter scrunched up his face. “Vaguely. Not much. I remember arguing with you about peppermint.” 

“Yeah, that happened,” Tony wiped his hands on a rag. “Kid, this conversation could get a little bit uncomfortably, but you… mentioned some things I need a bit of clarification on.” 

Peter shifted, looking a bit nervous. “Okay.” 

“Come sit,” Tony sat on a bench, gesturing for Peter to sit next to him. He complied. “First things first… who the hell is Skip?” 

Peter immediately stiffened. “Um… nobody.” 

“He’s not nobody, Pete, I know he’s not.” Tony argued. “You talked about him while you were out. Said something about showing you weird pictures, and not stopping when you told him to. And that worries me quite a bit.” 

Peter sighed, wringing his hands together. “Skip was… he was my babysitter. And my first friend. I mean, I thought he was my friend. He was sixteen. I was seven. And May and Ben were going out, so they called him over… his parents were old friends of May and Ben. So he came over to watch me, and May and Ben went out to see a movie and have dinner. And it was fine, at first… It was all normal. We watched a movie. Built LEGOS. But then… then Skip brought out this magezine, and asked if I wanted to see it. I was seven, I was curious, so I said sure. And it turned out, it was a-a pornography magezine. He told me we should do what the people in the pictures were doing. And… I didn’t understand what it was, and I wanted to make Skip happy, so I told him… I told him sure. But once he started… he didn’t stop. And I told him to, I told him to stop, I told him it was hurting and I didn’t like it, but he just… ignored me. Told me not to tell anyone, it was our little secret, and May and Ben came back and he left.” 

“Oh, Peter,” Tony said, pulling Peter into a gentle hug. 

“It was… three years later, maybe? Every other weekend, May and Ben would go out, and Skip would come, and… yeah. But then I met Ned, and we became friends, and I just… I felt like I had to tell someone, you know? So I told Ned. And Ned panicked, and told his parents, who told May and Ben. And Ben… I’d never seen him that angry, and I never saw him that angry again. He went right over to their apartment, and he beat him up. Kept screaming at him, yelling at him. May called the cops, and he was taken to jail.” 

Peter sniffed slightly, rubbing his nose. “He got out two months ago.” 

“I’ll put him right back in,” Tony said immediately. “I’ll… I’ll kill him, I swear, Peter, I’ll-” 

“No,” Peter pulled away from Tony. “Don’t do that. He served his time. And I’m… I’m over it. Mostly. It was six years ago.” 

Tony studied Peter’s face. “Okay,” he finally said. “Okay. But if he ever comes near you again-”

“It’s fine, Mr. Stark, really,” Peter said. “It’s fine. I’m fine. Can we just… can we just work on the suit, or something?” 

“Yeah,” Tony nodded, standing up. “Yeah, come on, then, let’s get to work.” 

Peter rubbed his face a few times, before standing and following Tony over to the work table. 

“Oh, and for the record, Pete?” Tony said slowly, hesitating slowly. He was never good at feelings. “I… I love you like my son.” 

Peter paused, before looking up at Tony with a big smile on his face. “Really?” 

“Really,” Tony nodded. “Now… let’s just get to work, I don’t do… feelings.” 

Peter laughed. “Of course, Mr. Stark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry I missed posting this yesterday! It got really crazy. Sorry. :/
> 
> Hope you liked this fluffy, angsty story! It ended up with a bit more angst in it than I had intended, but… what can I say. I started writing, and the story took its own direction. 
> 
> Tomorrow’s prompt: Suicide Attempt


	7. Suicide Attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide ideations, attempted suicide, mentions of rape/non-con   
> Something that was brought to my attention in a comment: I will be notifying you guys before the actual story begins if someone doesn’t make it through the chapter. Don’t worry, everyone lives in this one. Just know that, if someone dies in the chapter, I’ll let you know in notes.

“Boss, Karen is requesting to be put through,” FRIDAY’s voice pulled Tony out of his work. He looked up, brow furrowed in confusion. 

“Um, okay,” he said slowly. “Why? What’s wrong?” 

Seemingly in response, the Baby Moniter Protocol opened on a screen. Tony stood, wiping his hands on a rag, watching the feed. It appeared Peter was sitting on the edge of a roof, which was a common enough occurence, but something told Tony that this time was different. 

“Karen?” Peter spoke. “What would happen if I fell from up here and just… didn’t catch myself?” 

Tony froze, tensing, his eyes glued to the screen. 

“You would die immediately upon impact,” Karen’s voice replied. 

“Would it hurt much?” Peter asked. 

“Shit,” Tony muttered, dropping the rag and calling his suit to him. The video feed transferred smoothly from the moniter in the lab to inside the suit. “FRIDAY, get me to Peter’s location immediately.” 

“”It would be relatively painless, as death would be immediate,” Karen was answering, sounding… hesitent, in a strange, robotic way. “Would you like me to call Mr. Stark?” 

“What?” Peter sounded startled. “No, no, don’t do that. I just… Karen, what if I just don’t want to live anymore?” 

“FRIDAY, how long until we get there?” Tony demanded, panic lacing his voice. 

“We are ten minutes from arrival, boss,” FRIDAY responded. 

“Put everything we’ve got into the thrusters, FRIDAY, that’s not fast enough!” Tony exclaimed, watching as Peter looked down at his hands, fiddling with the web shooters. 

“Peter, this line of thought is dangerous,” Karen said. “I strongly recommend stepping back from the ledge and calling Mr. Stark.” 

“Mr. Stark doesn’t want to talk to me,” Peter disagreed. Tony watched as he looked at his hands again, slowly removing the web shooters. “I don’t know why anyone would want to talk to me,” he confessed. “I mean… I’m pretty annoying. Mr. Stark just wants Spider-Man. May didn’t want me at all, I was dumped on her and Ben, and then I went and got Ben killed. I guess maybe Ned… but I’ve been a really shitty friend to him lately, and he’s got MJ, and stuff. He’d be fine. The only one who’d really be upset would be Skip, I think, but not because of me. He’d just be mad he lost such a submissive target.” 

“Five minutes until arrival,” FRIDAY informed Tony. 

Tony barely registered what she’d said. He was too busy watching Peter, horror growing inside him as Peter kept talking. 

“God, I’m pathetic,” he chuckled weakly. Tony saw drops of moisture landing on Peter’s hands, and gathered that he was crying. “I call myself Spider-Man, I call myself a hero, and I can’t even get a pervert off me. And then… and then I don’t do anything about it. I don’t so tell anyone, I don’t do anything about it… And then he calls me, and I answer, and I do what he says and I listen to him and I-” 

Peter’s own sob cut him off. 

“I’m just so fucking scared of him,” Peter whispered. 

Tony watched as Peter stood up, as he took a step towards the ledge, but he didn’t have to watch through the Baby Moniter Protocol because he could see Peter, he was getting closer, he was almost there-

Peter stepped off the roof. 

Tony felt his heart drop out of his chest as he dived towards Peter, willing the suit to go faster, terror gripping every inch of him. 

He caught Peter when they were barely three feet off the ground. Tony pulled up before he crashed them both into the pavement, before landing gently in an emtpy alleyway. Peter didn’t do anything to fight him until they were landed; then he pushed himself out of Tony’s arms and turned his face away, his shoudlers shaking with sobs. 

Tony stepped out of the suit. “Peter,” he said gently. 

“Why did you do that?” Peter asked, still shaking and refusing to turn to Tony. 

“Because, Peter, I couldn’t let you die-” Tony began. Peter whirled towards him. 

“You couldn’t let Spider-Man die!” he snapped. “You had to save Spider-Man, because the city might need him, but who gives a crap about Peter Parker, he doesn’t matter to anyone, and I’m so fucking sick of that, I’m sick of constantly being picked on, I’m sick of everyone going after me and pretending they care when they don’t, and I don’t want to be here anymore, because I am just so fucking sick of everything!” 

“That’s not true, Peter,” Tony said in a low voice. “I came here tonight to save Peter Parker, the sweet kid who works in my lab with me, who makes the entire team smile, who is one of the only lights left in my life and who I have-who I have grown to love like my own kid this past year, and let me tell you, when I came out here to save you, I didn’t give a shit about Spider-Man. I don’t care about him, but I do care about Peter. I care about Peter a lot.” 

Peter stared at Tony for a moment, silent, before he let out a cry and threw himself forward into Tony’s arms. 

“I just can’t do it anymore,” he sobbed into Tony’s chest. “I just can’t.” 

“Peter, why didn’t you tell me?” Tony whispered, running his hand through Peter’s hair. 

“Because it was my fault,” Peter whimpered. “I didn’t want you to hate me.” 

“I could never hate you,” Tony said firmly. “And it absolutely wasn’t your fault.” 

“It was,” Peter insisted. “I didn’t… I didn’t do anything. I just let him do whatever he wanted, and I know I’m stronger than him, I could have fought back, but… I didn’t. I just froze up.” 

Peter went silent for a moment. 

“He threatened me,” he spoke again. “He told me… he told me he’d do it to May, or MJ, if I didn’t let him do it to me. And then… he filmed it, while he was doing it. He told me that if I told anyone he’d post it online, and everyone would know that I just let him do it. And he told me I had to always do exactly what he told me to, or he’d post it. And he filmed it every damn time. He said if I told anyone everyone would know that I just let him do it, and that I let him do it more than once.” 

“Peter,” Tony said gently. “Peter, look at me.”

Peter raised his tearstained face to meet Tony’s eyes, and Tony’s heart broke at the pain he found there. 

“I am so fucking sorry that this happened to you,” he said. “I swear, I won’t let him to anything to May or MJ. I won’t let him put anything on the internet, and I’ll make sure he goes to jail for the rest of his life. I won’t let him hurt you or anyone else ever again, okay? I’ll destroy his fucking life.” 

Peter nodded slowly, before burying his face back into Tony’s chest. Tony ran one hand through Peter’s hair, the other gently rubbing his back. 

“May loves you, you know,” he finally said. “Maybe she hadn’t planned on having kids, maybe you were a bit of a surprise, but she loves you so much. I don’t know what she’d do if you died. And Ben wasn’t you fault, either,” Peter opened his mouth to argue, but Tony kept talking, not giving him the chance. “I don’t care if you had your powers already then, you had no idea how to use them. You’d just gotten them. You didn’t know what was happening to you. Ben’s death was a tragedy, but it was absolutely not your fault. And you have not been a shitty friend to Ned. You’ve had to keep secrets recently, but he figured it out and he understands. He knows that things are a little different from how they were before. He gets it. And believe me, he thinks it’s the coolest thing in the world that he’s best friends with Spider-Man. 

Peter let out a weak laugh. They sat in silence again for a few minutes, before Peter spoke. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Tony immediately said, but Peter shook his head. 

“Just let me say it, this time, please?” 

Tony stared at him for a moment, before sighing and nodding. 

“I’m sorry,” Peter began again. “I’m sorry I made you come all the way out here. I’m sorry I scared you. I’m sorry I didn’t come to the lab today. I’m sorry I snuck out in the middle of the night. And I’m sorry I was being selfish.” 

“You weren’t being selfish,” Tony said. “But apology accepted. And you’re forgiven, even though there is literally nothing for you to be forgiven for.” 

Even so, Tony knew he had said the right thing when he felt Peter relax against him. 

“How about you come up to the tower with me?” Tony asked. “I’ll call May and let her know, and we can have a team movie night. There’s no way you’re going to school tomorrow, so don’t worry about that.” 

Peter laughed weakly, and nodded. Tony smiled, pulled out his phone, and called May. He let her know they were having a bit of a ‘situation’, that he’d explain tomorrow, but that Peter was going to come spend the night with him and the team and wouldn’t be going to school tomorrow. May was a bit worried, but agreed, and Tony said he’d have Happy pick her up at nine the next morning. As Tony was getting back in the suit, Peter spoke up again. 

“Mr. Stark?” 

Tony turned to him. Peter was staring at him with his wide, innocent eyes. 

“Thank you.” 

Tony smiled, giving him a one-armed hug. 

“Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow’s Prompt: Infinity War on earth


	8. Infinity War on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is basically Infinity War, but if Peter was on Earth, not in space with Tony. Only difference is MJ is good friends with them now, and knows Peter is Spider-Man. Also, Ned doesn’t have a father; I don’t know what happened, but he just doesn’t, for this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Peter doesn’t make it

Peter was not happy that Tony had sent him home, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. So, he focused on helping out wherever he could. He’d helped clean up some of the mess the flying donut had caused, helped take care of the few people that got injured. Right now, he, Ned, and MJ were all at Ned’s house. Peter and Ned were building LEGOS; MJ was reading a book. 

“I’m really worried about him,” Peter was telling Ned. “What if something goes wrong? What if he gets hurt, or killed?” 

“Relax, Peter,” Ned said. “He’s Iron Man. He’ll be fine.” 

“I don’t know,” Peter said worriedly. “I just… my Spidey-sense has been going off all day. I feel like… I feel like something’s wrong.” 

“It’ll be fine,” MJ said dismissively. “You’re on edge right now, which is completely understandable. Just watch. Tony Stark will come back with that wizard dude, and everything will be fine.” 

“I guess,” Peter sighed. 

Everything was fine, for about two hours. Peter, Ned, and MJ had walked down to Delmar’s, and were sitting in the store talking when Peter suddenly sat bolt upright, his eyes darting around, looking panicked. 

“Something’s happening,” he said, his voice low. “Something’s really wrong.” 

He lurched to his feet, hurrying out of the store. Ned and MJ exchanged worried looks, following. 

They burst back into Ned’s kitchen, just in time to see his mother and sister look up, terror in their eyes, as they crumbled into dust. 

“Mom! Caitlyn” Ned exclaimed. “Peter, what’s happening? What’s going on? Where’s my mom? Where’s Caitlyn?” 

MJ’s eyes had gone wide, looking terrified. Peter looked sick. 

“I don’t know, I don’t…”

Peter stopped talking abruptly. Ned, who had been staring at the spot where his mother disappeared, whirled around. Peter was staring at his hand, which was slowly crumbling. 

“No,” Ned said, shaking his head. “No, no no no…” 

Peter looked up at them. “I don’t feel so good. I don’t- I don’t know what’s happening- I don’t-” 

Peter tried to take a step forward but lost his balance and fell. Ned and MJ caught him, and he latched onto them. 

“No, no, I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go!” Peter whimpered. “I don’t wanna go!” 

“You’re going to be alright,” MJ said, trying to ignore the tears that were coming into her eyes. “You’re fine.” 

Ned and MJ laid Peter gently onto the ground. Peter looked up at them, tears in his own eyes. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “Tell-tell May, and Mr. Stark-” 

Peter never got to finish, as he crumbled into dust. 

Ned and MJ sat in silence for a moment, tears falling down both of their faces. Ned suddenly pulled out his phone. 

“We gotta tell May,” he said slowly. “We gotta… we gotta find out if she’s okay.” 

MJ nodded. “Okay. I’m going to… I’ve got to go find my parents, see if they’re okay. Are you… are you going to be okay?” 

Ned shook his head. “No,” he said. “But you can go. I’ll go… if May’s still here, I’ll go to her, and we’ll… we’ll figure something out.” 

MJ nodded. “Okay. I’m just… I’m gonna go. I’ll… I’ll come back, once I know if- I’ll meet you at Peter’s apartment, okay, even if May’s not there. I’ll meet you there.” 

Ned nodded, and MJ left. 

Ned took a deep breath, pressed May’s contact number, and held the phone to his ear, praying she’d pick up. 

She did, on the second ring. 

“Ned?” she asked. “What’s going on? Where’s Peter? Are you guys okay? People are just… people are just turning to dust, all over the place, they’re just gone… where’s Peter?” 

“May…” Ned hesitated. 

“No, oh my God, no…” May said. “No, Ned, please, don’t tell me he-” 

“He did.” Ned closed his eyes, a few more tears leaking out. “I’m… I’m sorry.” 

“Were you- were you with him?” May asked, her voice thick with tears. 

“Yeah,” Ned’s voice broke. “MJ and I both were.” 

“Ned, oh my God, I’m so sorry, I can’t imagine having to watch that. Where’s… where’s your mom, or sister? Can I talk to your mom?” May asked. 

Ned shook his head, even thougn he knew May couldn’t see him. “No. They’re both… they’re both gone, too.” 

“Ned, honey,” May said. “I’m at… I’m at my apartment, why don’t you come over, and we’ll figure out what to do.” 

“Okay,” Ned breathed. “MJ said… MJ said she was going to go see if her family was okay, and then meet me at your apartment, actually. I hope… I hope that’s okay.” 

“Of course that’s okay,” May said immediately. “Just… I’ll see you in a few, okay? We’ll… we’ll figure this out.” 

“Okay,” Ned nodded. “I’ll… I’ll come over, then.” 

He ended the call, stood, and left the house, avoiding looking at the places where his mother, sister, and best friend had turned to dust. He walked blindly, on autopilot, towards May’s apartment, wondering how the hell the world was going to recover from this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that is so terribly written I’m cringing at myself, but it’s fine, because I still made myself sad. Sorry, but I hope it made you sad, too. 
> 
> Tomorrow’s Prompt: Identity Reveal because Peter was stupid


	9. Identity Reveal Because Peter was Being Stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, May is not in the picture. Tony adopted Peter two months ago, but they haven’t said anything to anyone about it. Only Ned, MJ, Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy know. This is after Civil War, but before Infinity War. 
> 
> I don't know if you guys can tell, but I REALLY like Identity Reveal fics.

Peter sat in his History class, leg bouncing constantly, watching as the teacher pulled a popsicle stick out of a cup to determine his next victim. 

 

“Peter!” Mr. Dubay said cheerfully. “Come on up.”

 

Peter groaned. Ned shot him a sympathetic look, as Peter dragged himself out of his chair and to the front of the room, carting his laptop with him. 

 

“Um, I did a video,” Peter informed Mr. Dubay. “I should just… hook it up?” 

 

Mr. Dubay handed Peter a few cords, which Peter plugged into his laptop. He watched as his home screen opened onto the projector. He went into his files, and pulled up the video he thought was his History presentation. 

 

“Okay, well…” Peter said slowly. “I chose the Civil War. And, um… the video will tell you everything else, so… yeah.” 

 

Peter started the video. 

 

_ A Film by Peter Parker _ opened onto the screen. 

 

At first, Peter wasn’t concerned, because any time he made a video, he started it with those words. But when the footage began playing, he saw it was not edited together pictures and audio about the Civil War. No, it showed the city of New York being filmed out a car window. 

_ “New York,” _ Peter’s voice came out of the video.  _ “Queens. It’s a rough borough, but hey, it’s home.” _

 

“Shit,” Peter muttered, clicking repeatedly on the laptop. Of course, it chose now to glitch out, and the mousepad wasn’t working at all. The video kept playing. 

 

Peter could only watch helplessly as the video changed to show Happy, and their interaction. 

 

_ “Uh, cuz it’s fun!” _

 

The class laughed. 

 

When the video showed Peter getting onto the jet, disbelief showed on the faces of Peter’s classmates. Peter was still frantically working with the laptop, panicking as it refused to cooperate. 

 

“No, no, no no no,” Peter muttered. 

 

_ “Should-sh-should it-should it be making that noise?” _

 

Once again, laughter rang throughout the room. 

 

_ “Nobody’s actually told me why I’m in Berlin. Or what I’m doing _ .” 

 

Peter saw Ned’s eyes widen in horrified realization at what was going on, but there wasn’t much any of them could do about it. 

 

_ “Something about - Captain America going crazy… _ ”

 

_ “Woah, we’re neighbors?” _ video-Peter exclaimed. 

 

_ “We’re not roommates. Suit up.” _

 

The next clip showed Peter in the original Spider-Man suit. Flash’s voice rang out, covering what video-Peter was saying 

 

“What the hell?” 

 

When the case opened, there were audible gasps throughout the room. Peter could see the amazement on his classmates faces, as his life was slowly crumbling to pieces. 

 

This, the laptop wouldn’t work. 

 

“There’s no way that’s actually Penis-” Flash began saying, but then the clip of Peter yanking the mask off played, and he fell silent. 

 

Peter groaned, covering his eyes with his hand as the airport came onto the screen, himself narrating. 

 

_ “Okay, there’s Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, woah, who’s that new guy-”  _

 

_ “Underoos!” _

 

_ “Oh, that’s me, I gotta go, I gotta go-” _

 

The classroom was completely silent as they watched Peter, wearing the Spider-Man suit, flip into the group of Avengers, webbing Captain America’s shield out of his hand. When Ant-Man got giant, there were gasps again, and Peter thought he heard one girl scream quietly when someone went flying across the screen. 

 

As Peter gave a recap of what had happened in the hotel room, flipping over to answer the door, Flash’s mouth dropped open. It seemed like he’d been holding out some hope of this all being some kind of joke, but apparently, seeing Peter’s face as he spoke about it and flipped crushed that hope like a grape. 

 

When Tony appeared on the screen, talking about making an alibi and about what May was wearing, the mousepad suddenly began working again. As quickly as he could, Peter clicked out of the video and disconnected the laptop, panic coursing through him. He saw his classmates staring up at him blankly. 

 

“Shit,” Peter muttered again, slamming the laptop closed. He rushed back to his desk, dropped the laptop onto it, scooped up his phone, and hurried from the room, not paying any attention to anything anyone might have been saying to him. 

 

He burst into the bathroom, checked that it was empty, before opening his phone with shaking hands and calling Tony. 

 

“Hey, Underoos,” Tony said lightly. 

 

“Tony, Tony, we’ve got a major problem, I need you to come down here, now, oh, man, I am in so much trouble-” Peter rambled. 

 

“Woah, woah, Pete, slow down,” Tony said. “What’s going on, what’s wrong?” 

 

“Okay, so you know that video I made, when we were in Berlin, the one I said I’d never show anyone, that completely gives away my identity as Spider-Man and everything?” Peter asked, panic still gripping him. He felt on the verge of a panic attack. 

 

“Yes…” Tony said slowly, as though he knew what was coming and was desperately hoping he was wrong. 

 

“Okay, so I was in History, and I was trying to play my video presentation I made on the Civil War, the American one, not the Avengers one, and I um… I clicked the wrong file, and then the laptop started glitching, and I couldn’t turn it off…” Peter took a deep breath. 

 

“I just accidentally showed that video of Berlin to my entire History class.” 

 

“Fuck,” Tony muttered. “Okay. Well. Guess the cat’s out of the bag now. Where are you, are you still in school?”

 

“Yeah, I’m in the bathroom, I kind of panicked and ran once I got the video to turn off,” Peter said sheepishly. 

 

“Okay,” Tony said. “I’m on my way. Don’t go back to class until I text you that I’m here. I’ll come down and… and we’ll sort everything out, okay? It’ll be okay. I’m coming down now, see you in a minute.” 

 

“Okay,” Peter said weakly. “See you.” 

 

Peter sat in the bathroom for ten minutes, before he got a text from Tony telling him to go back to class, as he was heading towards the classroom with the principal. Peter took a deep breath, steeled himself, and left the bathroom. 

 

The class was talking excitedly, but fell silent immediately when Peter entered. He felt his face heat up, but just quietly slipped into his seat next to Ned, who placed a hand on his arm comfortingly. 

 

Before anyone had a chance to say anything, the classroom door opened again, and Tony entered, the principal in tow. He marched to the front of the room, gave the Mr. Dubay a look, and turned to face the class. Mr. Dubay, interpreting the look correctly, sat down at his desk, giving Tony the floor. 

 

“Alright!” Tony said, clapping his hands together. “I’m going to make this quick, because I’m supposed to be in a rather important meeting right now and I absolutely don’t care, but my wife is going to kill me. I got a phone call about ten minutes ago from a rather distressed Peter, telling me he may have accidentally revealed some confidential information to his History class. I’m assuming that’s all of you.” 

 

A confirming murmur rippled throughout the class. 

 

“Well. That’s just fantastic,” Tony said sarcastically. “Here’s what’s going to happen. I’ve got NDA’s here with me, and you’re all going to sign them. You call know what NDA’s are, right?” 

 

Everyone nodded. 

 

“Great. Anyway, you are all going to sign them, which means you will not speak of anything Peter may have accidentally revealed to you with anyone. Not your parents, siblings, best friends, grandparents, nosy neighbors, anyone. And if you do, my legal team will come down  _ very hard _ on you. And let me tell you. No matter how good you think your lawyers are, mine are infinitely better. Understood?” 

 

A murmur of assent issued from the class. 

 

“Excellent. Now, you are not to ask Peter questions about this, or-” 

 

“No,” Peter said quietly, causing Tony to look at him in surprise. “I mean… I know you’ve all got questions. So… if it’s okay with Mr.m Dubay, I’ll answer them. Right now. I won’t answer anything after this class period.” 

 

Tony stared at him for one more second, before shrugging and stepping to the side, gesturing for Peter to come up to the front of the room. Peter complied. 

 

Immediately, hands shot up into the air. Peter glanced at Tony, who took a step forward. 

 

“Um, you, in the blue sweatshirt,” Tony gestured at a girl named Sarah. 

 

“So… let me just clarify,” Sarah said slowly. “That was… that was  _ you _ ?  _ You’re _ Spider-Man?” 

 

Peter nodded sheepishly. “Um… yeah. It was.” 

 

“So you can, like, climb walls and stuff? Do the webs come  _ out _ of you?” 

 

“The webs are made,” Peter explained. “I make them during Chemistry, and after school in the labs at SI. I shoot them using my web-shooters. Also made in the labs. And, yeah, I can climb walls and stuff.”

 

“What else can you do?” 

 

“I have really strong senses,” Peter shrugged. “Like… I can hear  _ really _ well. Take your senses right now, and times it by ten. And I can lift 10 tons. And I have a really fast metabolism, so I heal  _ really fast _ . Like, I broke my leg once on patrol, and I just… went home and went to bed. And in the morning, it had healed. Things like cuts and bruises heal in a few hours. On the downside, I have to eat a  _ lot _ , because my body burns through it so fast. And pain meds don’t work on me. Which sucks sometimes, like, sometimes on patrols, I run into maniacs with guns, and let me tell you, it does not feel good to dig a bullet out of your shoulder without any pain meds.” 

 

Peter’s classmates’ eyes were wide with shock. 

 

“Can you walk on the ceiling?” 

 

Peter shrugged. “Yeah.” 

 

“I mean, like, can you do it  _ now _ ?” 

 

Peter shrugged again. “Sure.” 

 

He walked over to the wall, walked straight up it, and was soon standing upside-down on the ceiling. After a moment, he stuck his hand on and gently lowered himself back to the floor. 

 

The class’s mouths dropped open. 

 

“What was it like fighting Liz’s dad?” 

 

Peter’s stomach clenched. Of course, they’d want to know about the Vulture. 

 

“Next question,” Tony said, but Peter shook his head. 

 

“No, it’s alright.” he took a deep breath. “What do you mean by that? Like, do you want to know what happened, or just, like, my feelings on the matter?” 

 

The kid shrugged. “Both, I guess. Whatever you’re comfortable talking about.” 

 

Peter really wasn’t comfortable talking about anything they’d talked about that day. He hadn’t even told Tony everything that had happened while he was fighting the Vulture, but he supposed now was as good a time as any to tell him. 

 

“Well… It was terrifying, I’m not going to lie,” Peter said quietly. “I mean, I’d just asked Liz to homecoming, and it’s no secret I’d liked her for a while before that, and then I get to her house, and this guy that’d tried to kill me before answered the door, introduced himself as her father. And he… he figured out who I was on the drive to the dance. He sent Liz out first, and then he pulled out a gun and he told me… he told me to never mess with his business again, or he’d kill me and everyone I care about. And in the interest of not dying right then, I agreed, got out of the car, told Liz I was really sorry but I had to go, pulled on my suit, and ran to confront him. I mean, I knew he was going to attack Tony’s plane, and I couldn’t just let him. But he’d left one of his guys there, and for a minute… it wasn’t looking so good for me. The guy managed to get my webshooters out of my hands, he shot me through a bus, and I… I honestly thought I was going to die. But then Ned came out, shot the guy with my webshooters, essentially saved my life, and I took off after Toomes. Found him in an abandoned warehouse. We talked for a bit, as supervillains tend to, but it turned out he wasn’t just monologueing, he was getting his… wings, suit, thing in the air. It flew all over the place, completely missed me, and I mocked the guy, telling him he didn’t even hit me. And he goes… he said he wasn’t trying to, and I realized what he meant when the wings knocked out the last three supports and the entire ceiling of that warehouse came crashing down on my head.” 

 

Peter’s voice hitched slightly at this point, and he heard the class gasp, but he kept going, lost in the memories of that night, barely even registering the class in front of him. 

 

“I thought I was going to die again. I couldn’t… I couldn’t move, I couldn’t breathe, everything hurt. I yelled a few times, but there was nobody there to hear me. It was the most scared I’d ever been in my life, and I’d almost given up, but then… something somebody told me came back to me, and… I dunno what happened, I still don’t know how I did it, but I somehow lifted the ceiling off of me and got out. And I just wanted to… I just wanted to go back home, I was so tired, I was so  _ done _ , but Toomes was still going after that airplane, so I was still going to stop him. And I caught him on the plane, and we fought some, and the plane crashed onto the beach. Third time I thought I was going to die that night. But I didn’t, and then some stuff blew up, and I thought Toomes was going to die, and I couldn’t let him, because even if he was a criminal, he was Liz’s dad, and I couldn’t let him die. So I got him out, webbed him up, left a note, and… yeah. I got out of there. Watched Happy show up and find him, before I went home. Did my homework, and went to school on Monday.” 

 

Everyone was staring, wide-eyed and open-mouthed at Peter, even Tony. He’d had no idea about the warehouse. 

 

Peter fidgeted awkwardly for a moment. “Next question?” 

 

Someone raised their hand, and Peter nodded at them. 

 

“So… so you could’ve beaten the shit out of Flash, and his friends, and really all of us anytime you wanted, and you didn’t? Why not?” 

 

Peter shrugged. “Well… a couple reasons. One, I couldn’t before, so I shouldn’t now, right? Same reason why-why I don’t do any sports. Would I love to play football? Yes. But I couldn’t before, so I shouldn’t now. Two, yes, I know I could beat Flash. But… that really wouldn’t be a fair fight. I mean, I’m enhanced. Basically a mutant. And that sounds… really bad, when I say it like that, but it’s true. And there’s nothing wrong with being enhanced, or a mutant. I mean, after the Accords were all worked out, and the Avengers came back, I really got to know people like Steve, and Wanda. I mean,” he amended at his classmates’ blank looks. “Captain America and Scarlet Witch. And they’re… really nice people, you know? There’s nothing different about them, except they have some really cool abilities. But anyway. I don’t… I don’t want to hurt anyone, y’know? And I dunno, maybe I should stand up to some degree, but sometimes I forget my strength, you know? And I just… can’t run the risk of hurting anyone.” 

 

“Wait a minute,” Tony said, holding up a hand. “Who the hell is Flash?” 

 

“What?” Peter looked at him. “Oh. Nobody. Doesn’t matter.” 

 

“Peter,” Tony said, in his no-nonsense voice. 

 

“Really, it’s not a big deal,” Peter insisted, giving Tony his puppy-dog-eyes. 

 

Tony glared at him for a moment, before sighing. “Fine. For now,” he added, when Peter looked relieved. “We will be talking about this when we get home, or you’re grounded.” 

 

“You know you can’t ground me,” Peter said, rolling his eyes. “You can never stick with it.” 

 

Tony looked offended, as Peter turned back to the class, calling on another person to ask a question. 

 

“Um, what was that?” they asked, gesturing at Peter and Tony. 

 

Peter turned pink. Right. 

 

“Oh. Um. Well, I don’t know if any of you know this, besides Ned and MJ, but my-my aunt died, five months ago. And I’d gotten kind of close to Tony, and Pepper, and the team, so when they found out, they… took me in. I’ve been living with them for three months, and they officially adopted me two months ago.” 

 

“But if your aunt died five months ago, and you’ve only been living with them for three, what about those other two months?” someone asked. “That would have been January and February, right?” 

 

Peter turned a darker shade of red. “Oh. Yeah. Um. Well… I kind of… I have this thing, about asking people for help. It’s the fantastic results of… certain things, that have happened. So I just… kind of… made it work? On my own?” 

 

“How’d you pay for rent and stuff?” Ned asked, surprised. He hadn’t know this part. 

 

Peter turned even darker red. “I, um… didn’t? I grabbed some essential stuff, some things I wasn’t willing to let go, like, of mine and May’s, and I, um. Stuffed it in a backpack. And… left. The apartment, I mean. Made it work, behind this Thai restraunt that gave me some free food sometimes.” 

 

The class gaped at him. 

 

“In  _ January _ ?” Someone exclaimed. 

 

Peter looked highly uncomfortable, but luckily, the bell rang at that moment. Peter breathed a sigh of relief as the class gathered their things and began to leave, signing the NDA’s Tony had at the door. As Peter tried to leave, Tony grabbed his shoulder. 

 

“Nope,” he said. “Not happening. You’re coming home early today. And not coming tomorrow. You need a breather.” 

 

Peter rolled his eyes. “I’m  _ fine _ .”

 

“Yeah?” Tony asked sarcastically. “Then why’re you shaking?” 

 

Peter looked down at his hands that were, indeed, trembling. 

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah, oh,” Tony rolled his eyes. “Come on. Happy’s been waiting this whole time.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's Prompt: Skip


	10. Skip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rape/Non-Con
> 
> As per usual, Civil War didn’t happen, Infinity War didn’t happen. May died. Peter was adopted by Tony nearly a year ago. He is currently 16.

“Boss,” Friday’s voice interrupted Tony and Peter, who were working on one of Tony’s suits. “There is someone in the lobby looking for Peter.” 

Peter and Tony both looked up from the suit they were working on, curious. 

“Who is it?” Peter asked. 

Friday was silent for a moment. “He says his name is Skip Westcott.” 

Peter immediately stumbled backwards, crashing into into one of the tables and sending the contents of a toolbox cascading onto the floor. 

“D-don’t let him near me,” he gasped, looking on the verge of a panic attack. 

“Woah, woah, Pete, what’s wrong?” Tony asked, moving towards Peter slowly, so as not to startle him. “Friday, tell this Skip guy to go away.” 

“I’m afraid he’s insisting, sir,” Friday said. “He has asked me to inform Peter to ‘remember the deal’.” 

Peter looked up at the ceiling. “Tell him the deal’s off!” he shouted. “May’s dead, he’s got nothing on me!” 

“Peter, what the hell is going on?” Tony demanded. “Who’s this Skip guy? What does May have to do with anything?” 

“No, no no no, it’s nothing,” Peter said. “It-it’s not a big deal, don’t worry about it.” 

“Peter, you’re shaking,” Tony said. It was true; Peter was very violently shaking. “Clearly something’s wrong.” 

“Boss,” Friday spoke. “Mr. Westcott has left, but he has requested that I pass on a message to Peter.” 

“Yeah?” Tony asked. “What’s it say?” 

“Mr. Westcott says to ‘think of Michelle’.” Friday said. 

Peter froze. 

“Michelle?” Tony looked at Peter. “Like, MJ? Your girlfriend, Michelle?” 

“How does he know about her?” Peter breathed. “Tony, you gotta-please, you gotta go check on her. Bring her back here, please, I can’t get there fast enough, and she doesn’t-I haven’t told her about Spider-Man yet, you gotta go get her, please.” 

“Woah, woah, slow down, Peter,” Tony said. “Friday, tell Rhodey he needs to put on his suit and go pick up MJ, as fast as he can. Tell him to tell her it’s an emergency, Peter needs her.” 

“Of course, Boss,” Friday said. A moment of silence, and then, “Colonel Rhodes has left in the Iron Patriot armor.” 

“Great,” Tony said. “Okay, Pete, I need you to tell me what’s going on. Who’s this Skip guy? What did he mean by - well. What did that entire exchange mean?” 

Peter looked up at him. “Skip Westcott was… he was my babysitter, when I was ten. He was, um, he was fourteen, at the time. I guess that’d make him twenty, now? And he was… he was my first friend. He’d let me talk for hours about whatever, he was always so nice. He babysat me until I was twelve, when May finally decided I could stay home alone. But I still… I still hung out with him, even though he was six years older than me. Even after I met Ned, I still… I still liked to talk to Skip. Until I was… thirteen, maybe? Right after Ben died… I was at Skip’s house, because May was having… May was having one of her bad days, so I told her I could go find somewhere to stay for the night. So I was at Skip’s house, and we were watching a movie, when he suddenly reached over and just… put his hand on my knee. And it was a little weird, but it wasn’t… wasn’t anything, so I didn’t say anything, until he moved his hand up, and suddenly, he was rubbing my thigh. And I was… I was really uncomfortable. I’d been to Sex Ed, I wasn’t completely oblivious, so I told him to stop, I told him I didn’t like that and he needed to stop. And he just… he told me to shut up. And his-his parents were gone. But I didn’t shut up. I kept telling him to stop, but he didn’t, and suddenly, by arms were tied above my head, and my shirt was shoved into my mouth, and he just… he just did whatever he wanted to. And when he’d finished, he untied me, and told me that if I ever said anything, he’d… he’d go after May. And May was a lot smaller than he was, so I knew he’d probably have no problem overpowering her, so I agreed to keep my mouth shut. And he said… he said that he was leaving town, but he’d come back sometimes, and any time he ever called me, or came to ‘visit’, or whatever, I had to do exactly what he said or he’d… or he’d go after May. So I agreed. And the next day, he left. And he did end up coming back a few times, but the last time he’d shown up was when I was a year and a half ago, so I thought he’d finally… lost interest, or something. But now he’s here, he’s come back, and with May gone I thought he’d have nothing over me, I thought I could finally get rid of him, but he’s found out about MJ, and now he’s using her against me, and I just… I just don’t know what to do!” 

Peter finally broke, letting the tears stream down his face. Tony reached forward, pulling Peter into a tight hug. 

“It’ll be okay, Peter,” he finally whispered. “Rhodey’s getting MJ, she’s fine. And that guy… I’ll make sure he’s in prison for the rest of his life. He won’t hurt you or anyone else ever again, okay? I promise.” 

Peter took in a shaky breath, and nodded. 

It’s okay, he told himself. He can’t hurt you. It’s okay. 

You’ll be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I am officially like, the worst ever. I am SO sorry that I am six freaking days behind on this. I had some writer's block, and I was busy, and then I was out of town and didn't have access to internet for a few days. But I'm back now, and things have worked themselves out, so hopefully, I'll be able to get back on track with this. Sorry again. 
> 
> And I've decided to stop posting what the next day's prompt is going to be because I can never stick with it. 
> 
> And also there may start being a longer wait between chapters, rather than every day, because I have become a busy human again and just don't have the time to write every day.


	11. Worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter didn't know how Mjolnir worked. All he wanted was to get his homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Frost_Nova for this prompt! 
> 
> Peter is Tony's child, whether biologically or adopted is up to you. No Civil War, no Infinity War... you know how I work by now. Peter is currently 15 years old; he is Spider-Man. The team all live together.

"Stark! Tonyson!" Thor's voice echoed throughout the penthouse.

"Thor!" Peter leapt up from the table, where he was working on his homework, and sprinted over to Thor, leaping onto him and giving him a hug. "I've missed you! It's been  _forever_ since you last came to visit!" 

"I am sorry," Thor said sincerely. "I was preoccupied on Asgard; Loki has been troublesome, lately." 

"You should bring him to visit again," Peter said. "It was fun. I like him." 

"No," Tony said, appearing down the stairs. "It may have been fun for you, Spider-Kid, but we do  _not_ need a repeat of the Waffle Incident." 

All three present shuddered at the memory. 

Peter released Thor, dropping back to the ground. Thor moved into the kitchen, dropping Mjolnir onto the table, right on top of Peter's homework. Peter really didn't care right now, though. 

"Oh! You know what we should do, while you're here?" Peter asked. 

"What?" Thor and Tony asked in unison. Thor sounded eager and curious; Tony, apprehensive. 

"Movie night!" Peter exclaimed. He led the adults into the living room. "Where did we leave off last time? 'Attack of the Clones'?" 

\-----

"Excellent movie, Peter," Tony said, standing up and stretching. "But you should probably get back to your homework now." 

Peter groaned, smacking his head against the back of the couch. "This Calculus work is  _killing_ me." 

"I think you'll survive," Tony said, tousling Peter's hair and making the curls wilder than they already were. "Go on. I'll call Steve down and have him start on dinner." 

Peter trudged into the kitchen, as Tony called the team down. Soon, everyone was there, greeting Thor, bothering Steve and Tony about dinner, trying to avoid doing their homework-

"Pete," Tony said, catching Peter trying to edge away with Clint and Thor. "Homework. Now." 

Peter sighed, moving over to the table and gathering up a few papers. 

"Oh, Thor, is there somewhere else I can put this? It was on my homework," Peter said. 

Silence fell over the kitchen as the team turned, seeing Peter standing beside the table, Mjolnir in his hand, holding it out to Thor. Everyone just stared at him for a while, Peter growing noticeably uncomfortable, until Thor accepted the hammer from him slowly. 

"How'd you do that?" Clint finally broke the silence. 

"Do what?" Peter asked awkwardly.

"Lift the hammer thing," Clint said, as though it were obvious. 

Peter looked at him confusedly. "What do you mean? I just... picked it up." 

"Wait, wait, wait," Clint said, lifting his hands into the air, stepping forward. "Hold on. Thor, put it back down." 

Thor set the hammer on the floor. Clint stepped forward, gripped the hammer in both hands, and pulled as hard as he could. Nothing happened. The hammer didn't even twitch. 

"Tony?" Clint asked. 

Tony rolled his eyes, but stepped forward and gave the hammer a tug. Nothing. 

"Okay, now Peter," Clint said. 

Peter gave them all a suspicious look, but walked forward and picked Mjolnir up with ease. 

"Is this some kind of joke?" Peter asked slowly. "What's going on?" 

"Peter, kid," Steve said slowly. "If you're able to lift Thor's hammer, then... you're worthy to  _rule Asgard_." 

"What?" Peter looked at the hammer in his hand, before quickly setting it down. "Oh.  _Oh._ Okay. Well. That's not awkward at all. Okay. I'm just gonna... go do my homework. In my room. Just... tell me when dinner's ready, I guess..." 

Peter trailed off awkwardly, quickly gathering up his homework papers and hurrying down the hall to his room. Thor picked up his hammer, looked at it for a moment, before clapping Tony on the shoulder. 

"Well done," he said, before heading back into the living room, leaving the team in a stunned silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case anyone was wondering why the rest of the team weren't there for movie night, that's kind of just something Tony, Peter, and Thor do together. It was just Tony and Peter's thing, until Thor made the mistake of asking what Star Wars was, and Peter demanded that he join them, at least until they finished all the Star Wars movies. 
> 
> Also, sorry it was a little short... I just didn't quite know where exactly I was going with it. So also sorry if it sucked. I wrote this in, like, ten minutes and didn't look it over before I posted it, so... yeah.


	12. Field Trip from the Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being injured on patrol, Peter stays home from school, at Tony’s insistence. He doesn’t know his class is coming to tour SI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After May had to move out-of-state for work, Tony took Peter in. He hasn’t formally adopted him, though. Yet. The Avengers all live in the tower with Peter and Tony.

Peter slept in that day. It was a nice change, not waking up at six in the morning. He liked school, but sometimes it was nice to have a day off. Especially after being shot in the shoulder. It was entirely healed no, but Tony had insisted that Peter stay home. Peter wasn’t complaining; Steve and Natasha were here, and he enjoyed sparring with both of them at the same time. Espeically since he managed to beat them the last time they went up against each other. 

“Friday?” Peter asked. “Are Steve and Nat home?”

“Yes,” Friday responded. “They are in Training Room 3.” 

“Great,” Peter said, making himself a bowl of cereal and carrying it into the elevator. “Can you take me down there?” 

Friday didn’t respond, simply closing the elevator doors and sending it down. 

The particular elevator that Peter took was a private elevator, reserved for the use of Tony Stark and those he approved. It opened right into the training roms, so Peter did not have to pass anyone in the halls. Which was nice, ebcause Peter was currently wearing his pajamas - Iron Man sweatpants with a Spider-Man t-shirt - and it would be embarassing for anyone outside the team to see him in them. Even though they had before. 

Training Room 3 was one of the higher-up training rooms. It was reserved for the use of the Avengers, but could still be shown during tours. As such, one of the walls was a two-way mirror; It was a mirror inside the room, but a window for those outside, so they could see in without disturbing anyone training. The same was true for sound; Those outside could hear what was going on inside, but those inside could not hear what was going on outside. The only way someone training in that room could be disturbed was if Friday sent out an alert. 

Peter stepped out of the elevator into the training room. As it turned out, Steve and Natasha were not the only ones there; Bucky and Clint were, too. Currently, Steve and Bucky were sparring, while Clint and Natasha watched. 

“Peter!” Clint exclaimed. “Hey, bud!” 

Steve and Bucky stopped sparring, Steve whirling to face Peter. 

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?” Steve asked worriedly. 

“I’m fine,” Peter shrugged, rolling his shoulder as if to prove his point. “It really wasn’t as big a deal as Mr. Starl made it sound.” 

“Really?” Steve asked sarcastically. “So you didn’t almost bleed out after being shot? You didn’t shatter your collarbone, from said shot? And you weren’t completely out of it from a concussion, after hitting your head, after falling, after you lost your grip on a web, because of said shot and broken collarbone?” 

Peter rolled his eyes. “Come on. The shot healed an hour after I got back, and I stayed in the MedBay all night for the collarbone and concussion. I would be at school right now if Mr. Stark wasn’t being paranoid. I’m missing a field trip. I should at least get to train.” 

Steve looked hesitent, but Natasha came to the rescue. 

“Come on, Steve, let him have a go,” she said. “We can see if the other day was a fluke.” 

Steve sighed. “Fine. But if Tony comes after me, I won’t hesitate to throw you two under the bus.” 

Peter grinned, set down his bowl of cereal, and joined Steve and Natasha on the mat. 

“You don’t want to change first?” Steve asked. 

Peter shook his head. “Nah. I can move around just fine in this. Besides, my suit is in the lab. Let’s just go!” 

It took Peter longer than he would have liked, but he did eventually get both Steve and Natasha on the ground. He grinned triumphantly as he offered Natasha his hand. 

“Well done, Маленький паук,” Natasha returned his smile. “I’m impressed.” 

“Thanks, Мать Паук,” Peter said. 

“Yeah, you beat your time!” Clint said. “Only took you seven minutes this time.” 

As Peter opened his mouth to respond, the tell-tale ding of the elevator signalled somebody was coming down. 

“Peter Benjamin Parker!” 

“Ah, crap,” Peter muttered. 

Tony Stark emerged into the training room, in all his furious glory. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a rumpled tank top and holding a mug of coffee. Dark bags were under his eyes, and his hair was a mess. He had clearly been up all night. And now he was tired, irritable, and furious. 

“What are you doing down here?” Tony demanded. “I am pretty sure you’re supposed to be resting, not fighting with Nat and Steve!” 

“But I’m fine!” Peter protested. “I stayed in the MedBay all night, I slept in, and I didn’t go to school. I’m missing a field trip, for Decathalon. Ned told me they were going somewhere awesome. And as I’m not hurt anymore, I figured… training couldn’t hurt.” 

“Peter, you almost died yesterday,” Tony snapped. “You were bleeding out. Your heart stopped. Twice. Generally, when people’s hearts stop, they don’t get up the next morning and have it out with Captain America and Black Widow!” 

Peter shifted guiltily. “Okay, alright, fine. I’m sorry. But I really am fine now. My shoulder’s not even sore anymore. And the MedBay is really boring. Especially since Dr. Cho won’t stop going on about how ‘I’m fifteen, I should be at school and playing video games, not swinging around New York stopping crimes and getting myself shot.’” Peter raised his voice into a poor impression of Dr. Cho’s. Clint and Bucky snorted. 

Tony sighed, dragging his hand down his face. “Alright. Fine. I won’t send you back to the MedBay. But no more fighting. We’ll go up to the lab.” 

“Okay,” Peter said agreeablely. 

“But first,” Tony held up a hand. “You have to go get me more coffee. And you have to go the normal way, through the tower.” 

“Why?” Peter asked, giving him a strange look. 

“Because. I’m making you walk around the tower in your pajamas as punishment for nearly giving me a heart attack,” Tony said. “Now shoo.” 

“Fine,” Peter shrugged. “Jokes on you, everyone here’s already seen me in these pajamas. And they think it’s adorable.” 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Just go.” 

Peter grinned over his shoulder as he crossed the training room and pulled the door open. He stepped out, turned around, and froze in his tracks. 

His Decathalon team was standing outside the door, staring at him with wide eyes and open mouths. 

“What the fuck, Penis?” Flash broke the silence. 

\---

It turned out the entire Decathalon team had been there since before Peter even came down. After Flash’s elequent (and loud) summing up of the feelings of the class reached the team’s ears through the still-open door, Tony had decided that the remainder of the tour could wait, and called the teenagers down to a ‘meet and greet/ Q and A’ with the Avengers. 

On the way down to the conference room with the team, the only thing Peter could think of was the fact that he very definitely showed his super strength. And agility. He may have flipped a lot. And climbed a wall. And talked about patrol, and his suit. Basically, his secret identity was screwed, two years before he and Tony had planned on telling the world, on his eighteenth birthday. 

Upon arrival to the conference room, the loud Decathalon team fell immediately silent, staring open-mouthed as Peter and the Avengers entered. They took their usual seats at a long table on the stage, with the addition of Peter sitting between Tony and Nat. 

“Alright,” Tony said. “Well. You’re all here because you witnessed some confidential things up in that training room, which have likely confused you. We are here to answer all your questions, but we reserve the right to refuse to answer any of them. And, of course, the final say in that for most of the questions rests with Peter.” he gestured to the students. “Ask away.” 

Of course, Flash was the first one to speak. “What the hell was happening in there?” 

Peter glanced at Tony, before shrugging. “Training.” 

“If you can do all that crazy, karate, gymnastics stuff,” a girl named Cindy said slowly. “Why do you suck at gym so much?” 

Clint snorted. Peter glared at him, before answering. 

“Basic answer? I’ve been ‘pulling my punches’, you could say,” Peter said. 

“Peter, you climbed a freaking wall,” Abe said. “How the hell did you do that?” 

Peter sighed, leaning back in the chair. “Alright. Here’s what I’m gonna do. What I’m about to tell you isn’t supposed to be revealed until my eighteenth birthday, which is two years away. I’m not supposed to talk about it. You’re not supposed to know about it. But clearly, today has pretty much screwed up any plans I had for this. You’re probably not going to believe me. I’ll be happy to prove it.” 

He stood up and walked around the table, standing between it and the edge of the stage. 

“I’ve been lying to you all for two years,” Peter said. “Guess what? Flash was right. I don’t have an internship with Stark Industries.” 

“Hah!” Flash muttered under his breath. 

“The internship was a cover story,” Peter said. “For you guys, for my aunt, for anyone who might care enough to ask. Because… alright, do you all remember that field trip we took two years ago, to Oscorp?” 

There were murmurs of assent from the class. 

“Right,” Peter said. “And I was gone from school for two weeks after that. Well, when we went in that freaky room with all the spiders… one of them bit me. And should I have told somebody that an experimental, radioactive spider bit me? Uh, yeah, probably. Did I? No. I stuck it out to the end of the field trip, went home, and ended up passing out in the bathroom after vomiting for four hours straight. Not fun, I can tell you.” 

“Anyway, one I finally got over the horrific sickness part of the experience, I noticed that things were… different. I don’t need glasses anymore. I was stronger, faster, hungry all the time, and, the weirdest part… things seemed to stick to me. And four days after, I climbed up the side of a completely smooth wall. I worked out how to use these abilities, made some weird web fluid, designed a really crappy suit, and went out as some kind of vigilante, stopping criminals, swinging around, and helping lost old ladies find where they parked. At some point, the public named me ‘Spider-Man.’” 

Murmurs swept through the class. 

“I figured you all wouldn’t believe me,” Peter said, over the noise. “So I brought the webshooters down.” 

He pulled them out of his pocket, strapped them onto his wrists, and shot a web over the heads of the students. It attatched to the opposite wall. 

“You could have just taken those,” Flash shouted out. 

Peter sighed. “Yeah, I suppose I could have. However, I can’t think of any way I could have faked this.” 

He walked across the stage, and, without pausing for even a second, walked straight up a wall and across a ceiling. 

His classmates gasped, staring up at him. Peter made eye contact with Ned and MJ and grimaced, before backflipping off the ceiling. 

“So there you have it,” Peter said. “Now ask away.” 

“All that stuff that happened, with Liz’s dad, that was you?” someone called out. 

Peter sighed. Of course, they only wanted to talk about the traumatic stuff. 

“Yeah, it was,” Peter nodded. “Let’s just… not talk about that.” 

“What about that stuff that happened, when half the universe disappeared?” Flash spoke. “Were you there for that?” 

Tony stood up. “We’re not going to-” 

“No, it’s fine,” Peter interjected. “I’ve got to talk about it at some point.” 

He sat down on the edge of the stage, letting his legs dangle over, and took a deep breath. 

“Alright,” he finally said. “So, everyone pretty much knows what happened. Half the universe disappeared. A couple months later, everyone came back, just without any memory of what had happened to them wherever they’d been, right?” 

An agreeing murmur ran through the group. 

“Okay. So… I guess I’ll start from the beginning. Remember that field trip, the day it happened? The one where the giant flying donut spaceship showed up? Yeah, so, I stowed away on that spaceship, directly disobeying an order from Mr. Stark. And then I tried to tell him it was his fault, which I don’t recommend doing…” Peter laughed weakly. “So I’m up in this spaceship, watching a wizard being tortured by an alien over a rock he kept hidden in his necklace. We send the alien out into space, hijack the spaceship, and crash land on a really orange planet called Titan. While we’re trying to figure out what to do, this sixth-sense thing I’ve got that we call my ‘Spidey-Sense’ starts going off, telling me something’s coming. We start fighting with these weird space-cop kinda dudes, and suddenly one of them’s got an arm around my neck and a weird gun at my head. We find out they’re searching for this girl, Gamora, who was kidnapped by Thanos. Thanos is the guy who caused half the universe to disappear, by the way. We decide to team up, and we learn that Thanos is on his way to where we are. So we plan a trap. He had this gauntlet thing, you see, that had these things called Infinity Stones. And if he got all six stones, then… he’d be able to wipe out half the population. So we’re fighting, and then this Mantis girl has got Thanos in some kind of trap, and Mr. Stark and I have almost got the guantlet, when the leader of the space-cops, Starlord, learns that the Gamora girl was killed by Thanos, so he freaks out, and Thanos gets the guantlet back. We’re all fighting again, and I’m thrown a couple hundred yards away, and suddenly… Mr. Starks got a sword through his gut. And Thanos is gonna kill him, but the wizard, Dr. Strange, gives him the stone he’s got. So Thanos leaves, and we’re all on Titan, and I’m panicking because I think Mr. Stark’s gonna die. We’re just… there, for almost half an hour. Sitting, silent, hoping that the rest of the Avengers and everyone on Earth, in Wakanda, can keep the final stone from Thanos, when suddenly Mantis… Mantis says that something’s happening. And she’s right, because suddenly she’s turning to dust. And then her friend Drax, and then Starlord, and then Dr. Strange, and then… and then I can feel it, happening inside me. I can feel my… my being, I guess, being ripped apart. And I’m told that I was the only one who felt it, which is good, because it did not feel good and I wouldn’t want anyone else to have to feel it. And then I’m gone, and I’m in the soul realm with half the universe. And everyone’s panicking, trying to figure out what’s going on. Finally, everyone calms down, and we’re adjusting, and people have - mostly - stopped screaming and crying and panicking, and then… well, it started with Mr. Barnes. He turned to dust again, which sent a lot of us into a panic, but it was just everyone being brought back. And when we get back, it turns out I’m the only one that was in the soul realm that can remember what happened. And I’ll… I’m not going to lie, I still dream about it sometimes. I see people, turning to dust, calling out for help, screaming, crying…” Peter swallowed hard, looking down at his hands. “And it’s not fun.” 

The conference room was dead silent for a moment, until Peter cleared his throat and clapped once, standing up. 

“Okay! That’s enough of that depressing stuff,” he said, a bit too loudly. “Somebody ask me something else, please.” 

“What are all of your powers?” Betty asked. 

“Ooh, good question, okay…” Peter thought for a moment. “So, you know about the sticky thing… and the Spider-Sense. I can lift ten tons. I have super fast reflexes, and I don’t wear out very easily. And I have the enhanced metabolism, so I heal super fast. But I have to eat a ton and medicine doesn’t work on me, so that part kind of sucks, but, you know. Being a superhero kind of evens it out.”

“Are you an Avenger?” someone shouted out. 

Peter glanced behind him at Tony. “I mean… sort of? After the whole… Homecoming fiasco, Mr. Stark offered to officially make me an Avenger, but I turned him down. Then, while we were in that spaceship on Titan, he sort of… knighted me, as an Avenger? When we all got back, nobody officially told me that I am, and I haven’t had to sign the new Accords, but I still go on missions with them, so… sort of.” 

“He’s the mascot,” Clint shouted. 

A ripple of laughter swept throughout the students, while Peter rolled his eyes. 

“Yes. Sure. Fine. I’m the ‘mascot’ of the Avengers,” he said exasperatedly. “Mr. Stark won’t let me go on missions with them until I’m eighteen,, so I guess you could say I’m the mascot.” 

“Why didn’t you come to school today?” Cindy asked. 

Peter signed. “Because Mr. Stark was being paranoid.”

“Okay, no!” Tony said indignantly. “He stayed home from school today because he was shot yesterday, shattered his collarbone, and gave himself a pretty bad concussion. And while my doctors were trying to stabalize him in the MedBay, his heart stopped. Twice. Generally, people don’t just get up and go to school after their heart stops!” 

“You should have seen Tony,” Sam snickered. “He was freaking out so much.” 

“He cried,” Bucky provided. 

“I did not!” Tony snapped. “Alright, meeting over! Teenagers, go back to your tour. Peter, come with me.” 

Peter laughed as he stood up. Waving at Ned and MJ, he followed Tony back upstairs to their lab, leaving the Decathalon team to loudly chatter about what they had learned.


	13. Stabbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick BTW, most chapters now take place in a universe where Endgame never happened, but Tony still got his family. So Morgan is a thing, unless the chapter notes and/or summary state otherwise. Also, Peter is always going to be 16, unless stated otherwise. Because let's just ignore timelines and pretend Morgan was born before Civil War, so she can be 5, without Peter being college-age.

It started as a normal night. Tony was sitting at the kitchen table having dinner with Pepper, Morgan, and Rhodey. Happy was out with Peter's Aunt May, a relationship that everyone but Peter had seen coming a mile away. The kid himself was out Spider-Manning, but he should be wrapping up soon. He promised Morgan he'd be there for movie night. 

The little family moved to the living room, preparing that night's movie. Just when Tony was starting to get a little worried, his phone rang. 

"It's Peter," he informed the room at large, accepting the call. "Hey, kid," he said into the phone. "Where are you? It's movie night, and you promised Morgan you'd be here." 

"Mr. Stark?" Peter's voice responded. "Um... we've got a little bit of a problem." 

His voice gave away that whatever the problem was, it was much more than a 'little bit' of a problem. 

"What's wrong?" he immediately asked, causing Pepper and Rhodey to look up in concern. Morgan was absorbed in finding the movie, blissfully unaware that anything was out of the ordinary. 

"Um, I'm sitting in a pool of blood," Peter said casually. "I don't think that's usually a good sign." 

Tony froze. "Is it...  _your_ blood?" 

Rhodey stood up. "Do you need me to go find him?" 

Tony held up a hand a moment, listening to Peter's slurred voice. 

"I think so." 

"Do you... do you know where it's coming from?" Tony asked. He turned to Rhodey, whispering, "Get a suit ready, please, I'm going to go get him." 

"Um, probably the stab wound," Peter said. "I'm probably fine, though, it's not a big-"

"You've been  _stabbed_?" Tony exclaimed. 

Pepper stood and gently guided Morgan out of the room, probably taking her upstairs to keep her distracted and unworried while Tony and Rhodey helped Peter. 

"What?" Peter said. "Oh, yeah, definitely." 

"Okay, kid, where are you?" Tony asked frantically. 

"I'm, um..." Peter paused, presumably thinking. "I'm at my apartment," he finally decided. "In the bathroom." 

"Okay, don't move, I'm coming to get you," Tony said. "Don't worry, you're going to be fine, I'm coming, Rhodey, get the MedBay ready, I'm on my way, kid..." 

Tony kept rambling, getting into his suit and transferring the call smoothly from his cell phone to the inside of the suit. It took him all of five minutes to get to the Parker's apartment, rambling but carefully listening to make sure Peter's breathing stayed even, and never stopped. 

He burst into the apartment without bothering to knock and hurried down the hall to the bathroom, calling Peter's name. The door was closed but not locked, so he tapped on it twice to let Peter know he was coming in, before opening it. 

Peter was sitting in the bathtub, still in his suit but with the mask taken off. He was, indeed, sitting in a large pool of his own blood. His hand was pressed to his side where the blood was thickest, seemingly trying to staunch the flow but not doing a very good job. He looked up when Tony entered, and gave him a small smile. 

"Hello, Mr. Stark," he said conversationally. "You didn't need to come all the way down here, I'm fine, I've just got to... got to find some... band-aids."

"You need more than  _band-aids_ , Peter, you need to come with me to the MedBay," Tony said. Clearly, shock had made Peter a little out of it. "FRIDAY, is it safe to move him?"

_"Yes, I believe so, Boss,_ " FRIDAY's voice echoed through his helmet.  _"Just be careful."_

"Alright, come on, kiddo," Tony said, gently and carefully picking Peter up. "Let's get you to the tower." 

"No, really, Mr. Stark, I'm fine," Peter protested sleepily. "I've just got to... sleep."

"No, you don't, kid, don't you dare go to sleep on me," Tony demanded. 

"I'm really tired, Mr. Stark..." Peter's voice was beginning to fade out. "Don't worry, I'm just going to take a quick nap..."

"Peter, if you go to sleep right now, I swear, I will take the suit away for the rest of... forever," Tony snapped, trying to sound calm and a little angry, but his voice betraying his fear. 

Peter's eyes immediately snapped open. "Okay, okay, Mr. Stark, I won't go to sleep, don't take the suit away!" 

"As long as you stay awake, kid, I won't," Tony muttered. 

For the remainder of the short flight, Tony kept both himself and the kid pointlessly rambling. After what seemed like forever, he was landing in the tower and quickly carrying Peter down to the MedBay.

Bruce and Dr. Cho were ready, and quickly took Peter back for some sort of surgery. When Tony tried to follow, however, he stopped him. 

"Tony, you've got to stay here, we won't be able to work with you hovering," he said. Tony tried to protest, but Bruce cut him off, shaking his head. "No, I mean it, Tony, you stay right here. You hear me?" 

Without giving Tony a chance to respond, Bruce left, following Dr. Cho and Peter. Tony sighed, and sat down for what promised to be the longest night of his life. 

\-------

"Peter!"

Peter awoke with a jolt, shifting his side and causing him to cry out with pain. 

"Easy there, kid," Tony said, putting a hand on Morgan's shoulder. "Calm down, Morgan, and be careful. Peter's not feeling great."

Morgan glanced at her father, before carefully climbing onto the bed to sit next to Peter. 

"Daddy said you got hurt last night, Petey, and that's why you couldn't watch a movie with me and Mommy," Morgan informed the teenager. 

"Yeah, I did get hurt a little bit," Peter said, before stopping and furrowing his brow. "I think." 

"You don't remember what happened?" Tony asked, looking concerned. 

"I, uh..." Peter paused, thinking. "I remember... oh.  _Oh._ Shit." 

"Hey," Tony repremanded lightly. "Don't use that sort of language in front of the minor." 

"Mr. Stark, I'm a minor." 

"So you shouldn't be using that sort of language at all," Tony said. "Now, Morgan, why don't you go find Mommy, and let me talk to Peter for a second, okay?" 

"Okay," Morgan said, carefully climbing off the bed and running out of the MedBay. 

Tony sat down in a chair beside Peter's bed, and looked at him. 

"So..." Peter said slowly. "How much trouble am I in?"

"Well..." Tony said, just as slowly. "Not much, actually. I watched the footage, and saw how you saved that little girl. It wasn't really your fault. You are, however, in trouble for not calling me right away, and waiting until you were sitting in your apartment bathtub, bleeding out, and looking for  _band-aids_." 

Peter smiled sheepishly. "Okay, that's fair. So... next time I'll call you? And we're good?"

"How about we don't let there be a next time?" Tony suggested. 

Peter cracked a full grin now. "Yeah, okay." 

Tony's phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it, his brow furrowed. 

"Why is May calling me?" he mumbled. "She knew you were staying the night here." 

Peter stared at Tony for a moment, before realization dawned on him. "Did anyone clean the blood out of the bathtub?" 

Tony's eyes widened. "Oh,  _shit-"_

Peter burst out laughing. 


End file.
